


Stolen Dance

by neverth



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverth/pseuds/neverth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to get away from Lima before going to NYADA and thinks that a summer camp might be just the best thing to meet new people and take his mind off his break up with Blaine.Sebastian's dad wants to make him learn a lesson and makes him go to the camp his uncle's organizing.Isn't it funny how destiny surprises them everytime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What are you doing here?

"You're kidding me , right?There's no way in hell you'd be dumb enough to think i will go."  
"Sebastian!" his mother scolded with a frown from the other side of the room.  
"Leave him, Rose.If i were you , i'd start taking walks more often since that , and public transportation of course, are going to be the only ways you're going to be able to go out.Also I'd go to the nearest shop to buy some postcards because that will be the only way you will be contacting your friends for the following months , maybe years.All that , unless you man up and agree to lose one month of your precious summer and for once do what i tell you to do." Sebastian's father told him with a calm expression, not even taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading.  
"Why do you want me to go ?YOU were the one who told me summer camps are stupid , and there are rats everywhere and the food is trash and-"   
"That doesn't mean your uncle's camp was included.Look , not only fresh air will do you good , but hopefully it will help you get away from all the stress here with highschool and grades and those twinks i always see leaving your bedroom in the mornings." Mr.Smythe said throwing his son one glare at the end.  
"Yes because Westerville is suuch a crowded city i need to get away from.I'm not 13 anymore,dad.I hate camps.They are eveything i despise in one word."   
"You behaved like a 13 years old just now , son.I told you that last time i have to get your ass out of trouble i'd teach you a lesson ,didn't i?What speeding ticket was it ? The fourth or fifth this month?And to top it you were drunk.Or drugged.What was in your dumb teenager head? Do you think i'm always going to be there to save your ass , Sebastian?" his father said , raising his voice as he finished the page he was reading and closing the newspaper,looking at his son as if he expected an answer.  
"Henry told me you once got him out of jail and made so that the officer who caught him got fired." Sebastian said accusingly.  
"Your brother is one of the most known and respected lawyers in New York.You have yet to graduate and get into Law School if you want to prove you are worthy of what i did for you all these years.What you dreamed at night , you had less than an hour after waking up.How many teenagers do you think have to get 2 or more jobs in order to help their families?The only task you ever had was to get up before noon to go to school.I think you can do what i ask you to once in a while , don't you think?Pack you stuff , tomorrow you're going to that camp or , like i said , and you know i always keep my word , you will have to learn to live without any technology ,or car for that matter.End of discussion."Mr.Smythe said ,completely ignoring or cutting off Sebastian any time he tried to interfere with his planned speech.  
He got up , grabbing his coat and his coffee , kissed his wife goodbye and left the room without saying another word, leaving a speechless Sebastian behind,staring into space and frowning as if he wanted to punch the nearest person in sight.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" he said as he looked at his mother who was sipping her tea .  
"Why would i , dear?I agree with everything your father told you.I think a camp is a great idea for you sweetie."  
"I-Is everyone out of their fucking minds?"  
"Watch your language young man." His mother warned him with a judging look.  
"A camp , mother.A camp."Sebastian said giving one of his poker-face expressioon.  
"Yes , Sebastian.You've never been to a camp before, maybe you'll even like it.I don't see what is so wrong with one.Get over it sweetie."His mother said dismissingly opening a magazine."Perhaps you will even meet some new friends.Or look , you can even bring those classmates of yours.What was their names again?Blaine and Thront or something?"   
"Thad." Sebastian said as an idea popped in his head.Blaine.A grin appeared on his face thinking about the possibilities of sharing a bedroom with the little puppy-eyed twink.He wanted to get in his pants ever since he met him and seeing his little boyfriend getting all red faced of either embarassment or jealousness over his little remarks was so fun.What was his name?Kurt,right.He didn't really hate him but if Sebastian was known for one thing , that would be his sarcasm or passion to annoy just about anyone who dared to get on his nerves.And yes,this Kurt was definetely getting on his nerves.He didn't see him as a threat, not really.But he was definetely interesting; Not romantically , no,he definetely wasn't his type,plus that attitude was a huge turn off for Sebastian.In the same way , that attitude was the second most attractive thing about him.The first would be that little ass that was so distracting.And those pants.Sebastian was hit hard with the realization that he was getting hard and his mother was still in the room so he brushed off the disturbing thought that he was getting hard thinking about that gay face elton john wannabe.  
"I'm going out." He said , his face blank and his mind already fucking a random twink in the club's bathroom.  
~~~~~~~  
"Did you pack everything?" Burt asked his son , holding a cup of coffee.  
"I'm pretty sure , yes;i checked twice if i had my skin care creams , my favourite scarf and the skinny dark red jeans, my laptop charger and yep everything." Kurt said counting the stuff on his fingers,his eyes looking around the room to check if he missed anything."I can't wait to get away from here for a while.I need a break from everything."he continued walking to the bed and grabbing a pillow to stuff under his chin as he crossed his legs.  
Burt felt the tension coming from his son as he sat down next to him on the bed and ruffled his hair."You know, i don't think you had to go as far as this to get over him."   
"Dad i'm doing this for me, not him.I need to be as far as possible from this place now.Plus , camps are fun, if you exclude the dirty bathrooms and the horrible food.Maybe i'll meet some new people , make new friendships,i need this.How many friends do i have except Mercedes?Real friends , not ones who would kick my ass and stab me to get the spotlight and you know who i'm talking about." Kurt looked sadly to the ground as he took a shaky breath and continued."I lost my best friend.The person who was always there for me.Or at least was suppoused to be...Until he left.I refuse to see Blaine as the person he is now.I truly hope that behind this cheating liar there still is that romantic sweetheart i fell in love with , who would play Teenage Dream while holding my hand and looking at me with the sweetest smile." Kurt stopped when his vision was blurred by tears and tried to wipe them as fast as he realized but a hand stopped him.  
"Kurt...people don't change.They just become a clearer version of who they are.And you- " Burt stopped to wipe the tears sliding off his son's cheeks"you don't deserve someone like him.Kurt you have to see reality the way it is.You are my son, and you have to understand that when you cry , i feel like crying too ; seeing you sad is making me sad too and if that prick is the reason , then you're better off without him."   
Kurt tried to calm down , taking deep breaths and swallowing."But ..i love him." he said almost in a whisper.  
"I know." Burt sighed."But he obviously doesn't and even if he does , if he really meant it , you wouldn't be crying here with me.He'd be the one holding you and hugging you but do you know why he isn't?Because he is the reason you are crying now."  
Kurt started crying even harder hugging his father close as he tried soothe him with calming words.  
~~~~~~~~  
The morning sun caught Kurt with a smile on his face as he was checking his luggage one more time before he left.He kissed his father on the cheek and hugged him close and a warm smile was given to him as a response.He put his suitcase in the car and got in as well , waving at his father as he started the engine and went down the road.

The meeting place was a nice cabain at the beginning of a forest , from where they would start exploring the woods to find a place so they could set up the tents and get settled.Kurt was feeling unexpectedly excited about the whole thing.It felt good not to be thinking about Blaine for once in the last two weeks since they broke up.  
The rode was not crowded and he arrived pretty early at the meeting place.Outside the cabain was Calvin Smythe, the one who organized the whole camp , smoking a cig as he was talking to some kid's mother.Actually most of the people there were kids , the oldest one probably around 17 and all of a sudden Kurt started feeling kind of embarassed.What was he doing here again?  
"Hello , can i help you?" a red headed woman with a ponytail, brown eyes and a bright smile appeared out of nowhere.  
"Um yes.I signed up for this camp and-"  
"Of course , please sign this in order to confirm your attendance"She cut Kurt off as she gave him a couple of papers attached to a pen.She stared at him expectingly with the same grin that was becoming to look forced and kind of creepy , pointing at the papaers as if Kurt didn't even speak english and needed further explanation on how to use a pen.  
After a couple of minutes , every blank space was completed with his signature and he returned the papers to the woman in front of him , realizing she had been staring at him the whole time.  
"Thank you!You can leave your suitcase in the cabain and get a lemondade until everybody arrives!" As soon as she finished the sentence, she dissapeared with the same quickness she arrived and Kurt was left speechless and staring after her.  
He grabbed his luggage and started walking towrds the cabain , nodding with a smile to the people he was passing by and trying to seem as nice as possible.He pushed the wooden door and made his way inside , dropping his backpack and suitcase near the door as his eyes scanned the inside of the obviously old cabain , decorated with some dusty armchairs and a long table full of fruits and juices, until his eyes stopped at a familiar figure sitting with a bored expression on one of the armchairs near the windows.  
"What are YOU doing here?


	2. Don't tell me we're lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had this written already so I thought why not post it now as well.Kurt is pretty OOC in this chapter as you are about see but I promise it will get better.It would be awesome if you could tell me what you think about the story , so I could know whether you like it or not,or perhaps suggestions or even criticism is welcomed as long as it has a good intention.Please enjoy!

Sebastian raised his glance from his phone to search for the owner of the voice and his smirk didn't miss a second to take his common place on his face.  
"Shouldn't i be the one to ask that? " He answered , stuffing his phone in his jeans pocket , and getting up.  
"This can't be happening." Kurt said as he let out a deep breath."No,no,no,no someone wake me up,this is a dream."he continued turning around and reaching for the door.  
"Well some say they actually dream me,a but you? I wasn't expecting you to be one of them." Sebastian replied with his grin wider than ever as he grabbed the door and followed Kurt outside.  
"What in the name of God did i ever do so wrong that i have to have the misfortune of meeting you here?" Kurt answered exasperatedly.  
"Woah princess,easy.This isn't my luckiest day either but you don't hear me complaining either.Trust me , we share the feeling.The last thing i wanted to see was you face today."Sebastian said dryly , dropping the grin.  
Kurt flinched a little at the words.Sure , he has gotten used to hearing things like this over the years but it still hurt.Plus , today he wasn't in the mood to deal with Sebastian.The one guy his boyfriend cheated on him with."Could you please concentrate a little and leave my face or my voice for a second?"  
"Didn't say anything about your voice.Yet."   
"Yes , of course , like i care.Be serious for a moment and tell me what the hell you're doing here?" Kurt gave Sebastian one of his ugliest looks, trying to make sure that he got the message very clear:that he hates him and doesn't enjoy his company at all.  
"Well, imagine i came here to enjoy the fresh air, hear the birds singing and taste nature."Sebastian continued as he dramatically gestured around at the trees and ground.

With an eye roll , Kurt turned to walk away but a hand stopped him exactly before he was about to step on an ant-hill.  
"Careful,those are not regular ants.See those little red dots on their back?10 of those and no skin product will ever make the redness and scratches go away." Sebastian said matter of factly as he stepped around the ant-hill in front of Kurt.  
Kurt frowned but followed him further into the woods.He tried to speed up , to be in fron of Sebastian , so it wouldn't look like he was following him.  
"Why are you following me?" Sebastian asked in a sing-song voice.  
"I was the one who got out of the cabain to get some fresh air because the one in the inside was intoxicated by you.You came after me outside , therefore you are the one following me" Kurt said as he stepped by Sebastian and he had no idea why he was still talking to that asshole.  
"Well well princess i am merely taking a walk,but since you started a conversation with me i thought you'd like to take somewhere more private so i followed you."  
"A-a-re you insane?Leave me alone,Sebastian.I'm not in the mood to fight." Kurt answered as he continued walking down the what was becoming less and less of a footpath.  
"Who said anything about fighting?Why are you so moody anyway?Are you on your period or something?I think i can snuck some tampons from the girls if that's the case.See what a good friend i am?"   
"Will you please leave me alone?! I said i'm not in he mood for your shit , Sebastian.You already got what you wanted,what do you want?To rub it in my face?" Kurt said in a defeated tone , because just no , he wasn't capable of holding up to Sebastian's standards right now.  
"What are you talking about?You want me to rub something in your face? " And yep there was his smirk again.  
"Oh my god." he said as he stopped walking and tried to hold his anger as good as he could.  
"I hear that pretty often." Sebastian said stopping as well."Now , what are you talking about?" he continued with his best confused face.  
"Blaine.I'm talking about Blaine."   
"What about him?Did he finally tell you he wants a real man not some artificial twink with a girl voice?"   
And that pretty much did it for Kurt whose eyes were flooded by tears again and turned away as fast as he could, hoping Sebastian hasn't seen too much yet.  
"I-uh" Sebastian tried , his smirk falling off as he realized what Kurt was doing,"What's wrong with you?"   
"Nothing's wrong with me."Kurt answered betwen sobs as he tried to calm himself down.  
"Why are you crying then?" Shit.Sebastian was never good with these things. Should he put his hand on Kurt's back?That always helped in movies.But they weren't that close.Should he say something?But what?What could he say so he wouldn't make things even worse?  
"Just..being pathetic over little things.Don't act like you care.The only thing i hate more than liars are fakers.But then again why wpuld you care what i like or don't like." Kurt sniffed one more time as he looked back at Sebastian."Where are we anyway?"   
Sebastian looked like he'd have wanted to agree more one the matter but decided it would be better if he shut up and looked around."I...have absolutely no idea."   
"Are you kidding me?You mean you don't know where we are?How are we going to get back?Oh my god i knew you were a real idiot i should've known not to come with you here why did you follow me?It's all your fault!" Kurt accused Sebastian pointing with a finger at him.  
"Okay princess , firstly , you need to calm down.Why do you get nervous so fast?"Sebastian tried to soothe him as best as he could  
"I'm getting nervous because we're in the middle of fucking nowhere!" Kurt answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever and Sebaastian was just crazy.  
"And your whining and screaming will get us where more exactly?"   
" I don't know , i left my phone in the cabain , open your GPS !" Kurt almost screamed as he pointed to Sebastian's jeans .  
"Why don't you get it yourself?" Sebastian said with a wink as he raised his hands above his head.  
" Are you fucking kidding me?Wasn't Blaine enough?"  
"What are you even talking about?I'm not a mind reader Kurt.What are you trying to say?" Sebastian said looking at Kurt expecting an answer.  
"I'm talking about you finally getting your way and winning Blaine."Kurt said continuing to walk as if he knew where he was heading and was not completely lost in an huge forest , withouht his phone and in the company of the person he despised the most.

"I honestly have no idea what you mean.What happened between you and Blaine has nothing to do with me." Sebastian said in a sincere tone.  
"Oh please, cut the crap.I wasn't born yesterday.You've been drooling over him for the past months and you made sure to make it as obvious as possible."  
"That's true , but i don't seem to quite understand what you mean by that.You have to be blunt with me sweetheart."   
"What i mean is that i know you were the one Blaine cheated on me with."  
"I-I'm the-What?Do you really think i'd touch him after he touched you?No , Kurt.Gross." Sebastian told him ,drawing a disgusted look on his face.  
"Stop lying.Who else would he cheat on me with?Rachel?Been there already."   
"I-Oh my god Rachel no bye.How-I don't even know how to start .Look.I didn't steal your boyfriend Kurt.I didn't even know you broke up , i mean even now , i'm assuming you broke up , right?All we ever did was sext a little and maybe flirt but nothing more.He was acting like a scared virgin around me , that's why it comes as a big wow to me he cheated on you." 

Kurt took a moment before answering and looked deeply at Sebastian as if he was scanning what he said again and trying to detect a lie."Do you - Are you serious? " He asked , disbelievingly.  
"Yes Kurt Oh my God."  
"I-i don't..don't really know how to feel about this."   
Silence occured during the following minutes that were spent mostly searching for the path again.  
"Okay , listen , this isn't working.We need to split up and the one who finds the path first , goes back and calls for help."  
"Yea and that would work wonderfully if i wouldn't think you'd let me die here if you find it first." Kurt said as he gave Sebastian one of his best bitch-please face.  
"True." Sebastian responded simply."That's what i like about you.You're not dumb.You can keep a fight going.Well not necessarily now since it's very likely you'll start crying if i bring Blaine up again."   
"You're hilarious."


	3. Is that a fairy?

"You're hilarious."  
"I get told that very often" Sebastian said mimming a smug face , in hopes of ameliorating the tension between them.  
"Probably only when you compliment yourself."Kurt answered ,half turning his face to show Sebastian a faint smile.  
"Mhm not really.I think you're going in the wrong direction."  
"Oh really?Sorry for doubting your oh-so-mighty instinct of survival in the wild and orientation but how do you know?"  
"Well i just know that everything you're doing is wrong so-"Sebastian was cut off by Kurt waving his hand dissmisingly and passing by him.  
"Nice manners.You seemed so nice before you opened your mouth Hummel.You said you hate fakers but i strongly recommend you go see a therapist,maybe he can teach you to accept and love your true self."  
"Please.The only real thing about you is that Rotary rollex on your wrist."Kurt fired back,the tension between them increasing again.  
"Do you really want to start an insult competition with me Hummel?You know, i don't really go by the don't hit girls rule."  
"Oh , violence.Isn't it always the easiest way for your kind?" Kurt argued with an exagerate eye roll and a frown.  
"My kind?At least I don't sound like a pre-puberty girl with-"  
"-a gay face , i know.You're starting to repeat yourself,you need to find new insults."  
Sebastian looked like he wanted to argue more but decided to leave it , giving his full attention to searching for familiar places that might lead him back to the path.  
Kurt went the opposite direction , trying to avoid his companion as much as possible , not in the mood to fight back his lame old insults.The following minutes were spent walking mindlessly into the forest , his mind too busy thinking of better come-backs to what Sebastian said and replaying their little argument over and over again until he was content with how the little imaginary fight between them ended, with him winning of course.So caught up , that he didn't even realize he was already recognizing the surroundings and the footpath must not have been far away from where he was then.  
So he continued to walk until he found it , silently thanking his own God that helped him , his ankles already itching because of whatever kind of weeds he went through.For a second he almost forgot about Sebastian , who was probably still searching for the path and the thought of just letting him here alone crossed his mind.But Kurt was not that type of person and no matter how awful Sebastian was ,he wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing he just left him here by himself.  
He looked around once more , trying to memorize as much of the surroundings as he could , so he would know how to get back as he started walking to the place he and Sebastian parted ways,hoping he didn't get too far and he wouldn't have to torture his bare ankles more than necessary.  
He started calling his name as he got closer , but silence was the only answer he received.After two more attempts, he thought about giving up until a familiar scream caught his attention.  
"Sebastian was that you?Are you okay?"Kurt tried , but as usual, nobody answered.  
"I can't find you if you don't give me some sort of sign!"He shouted , looking around , hoping he would get x-ray vision and be able to see through the trees and bushes and find his idiotic lost companion.  
"I'm here.."a barely hearable voice could be heard ,coming from the distance.  
Kurt tried to identify where the sound came from but being lost in a big forest with trees looking exactly alike and birds singing made it pretty hard.  
"You have to keep talking,i don't know where are you"Kurt shouted , his breathing starting to get heavier with every second.  
For some moments , he thought Sebastian didn't hear him , so just as he was about to open his mouth and yell again, the same tired voice was heard from his left side.  
"The sun goes down,the stars come up.."  
Kurt turned around and started going in the direction from where the song was sung.With every step,the voice was getting clearer and louder,until he found Sebastian on the ground , his back resting on one tree and one of his feet carefully positioned on many leaves that were probably suppoused to take the role of a pillow.  
"Oh my god-Are you okay?"Kurt asked, startled at the state he found Sebastian in,as he hurried to him and sat down on his knees.  
"Do i look okay?"Sebastian asked , the sarcasm obvious in his tone, as he gave Kurt a glare.  
"Is this really the best time to be sarcastic?What happened?Are you hurt?" The young Hummel asked reaching to touch Sebastian's shoulder but quickly retrieving his hand , remembering their not so friendly state of something-ship.  
"Well,as you can see , my foot is not doing very good .Damn be the rain that made the ground turn to mud."Sebastian gestures dramatically pulling a concentrated face ."I slipped and fell on my foot ; it hurt when i tried to step on it so i just decided to sit down and wait for a miracle."  
Kurt looks at him , unimpressed with his acting skills at dramatizing everything and sighs.  
"Do you think you'd be able to walk if you rested your weight on me?We can't just stay here forever."  
"I don't know,maybe."Sebastian shrugged as he looked at Kurt disbelievingly."Are you sure you can't carry me princess style?I always wanted to be one." he continued as he looked innocently at Kurt.  
"Did you..Did you eat anything ?"Kurt asked him ,frowning and looking around to see if there were any kinds of poisonous bushes in sight.  
"Just..those little red things that...is that a fairy?"Sebastian asked as he pointed to Kurt's ear.  
"Sebas-What red things?" He asked , starting to get worried at the other one's behaviour.  
"Fooled you." Sebastian answered with a wink."Now help me get up" he continued raising his hand for Kurt to grab him.  
Kurt rolled his eyes with relief , after he gave Sebastian a very dirty Hummel look that could scare anyone who didn't know Kurt wouldn't hit a fly.  
He helped Sebastian get up slowly , the put one of his arms around his shoulder ,holding it there with his right hand , while using the free one to wrap around Sebastian's waist , offering support.  
Sebastian took some tentative steps , using Kurt's help to lay his weight on his unhurt foot , but also on Kurt's unexpectedly strong body , on which he'd rest every couple of minutes when he would take a break from walking.  
"Why did you come after me?" Sebastian asked suddenly,while regaining his breath.  
"I have a very strong sense of responsability and often and also unnecessarily I feel guilty for not doing certain things.And leaving you here would be one of them."  
"Ha."Sebastian answered , with a face full of disbelief.  
They started walking again , in Sebastian's own rythm, arriving in the end at the footpath that caused them so much trouble.Not longer than 15 mintes later , they were back at the meeting place , near the cabin , where a lot of children and teenagers gathered to listen to Calvin Smythe's speech about safety and the camp's rules.  
They sat on a bench far from the noise , to regain their breath and rest a little , in a surprisingly not so awkward silence, after what they joined the rest of the guys and girls , to find out who their roomates are going to be once they get on setting up the tents.Kurt suggested they first go see the nurse that would be assisting them during the whole camp , but Sebastian refused vehemently , saying it will probably get better by tomorrow.  
"Okay kids,listen up.Due to the sudden change in weather , me and my colleagues decided to rather rent a couple of chalets on the other side of the forest , to make sure we won't wake up soaking wet during the night.But worry not, since the activities ,canoeing,archery and everything else will still take place as programmed."Calvin said as he took out a small notebook from his backpack."And now , i will be reading the names of your roommates so please be quiet and pay attention ."  
After saying a couple of names , Calvin called Kurt's as well along with two other boys, Gane Merch and Louis Hoffrey.He looked around to check if there were any other boys looking up through the crowd of teenagers and well that was not going to be easy since most of the guys and girls were doing the same thing .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody and thank you for reading!Hope you enjoyed and like last time , let me know if you did(or didn't).Have a lovely day ! :)


	4. Nice to meet you.

His attention was distracted by Mr.Smythe calling the numbers of the cabains each group will stay in.He got number 7.Kurt gave up the hope of finding his roommates in the crowd and thought he'll just have to meet them directly at the cabain.He truly hoped they would be nice and understanding people.He went to grab his backpack and silently cursed himself for getting such a big suitcase , having to carry it around the forest.  
Just as he was about to enter , he caught sight of a limping Sebastian coming from the woods with a blonde twink whose mouth looked pretty ravished , his lips swollen and cheeks flushed.Sebastian's mouth looked normal though , his face pretty composed so Kurt excluded quickly the possibility of a make-out session.  
He sighed and shook his head ,remembering Sebastian receiving blowjobs from strangers was none of his business, and took his stuff,then followed the rest to the cabains.  
~~~~~~  
He passed by a couple before he finally found number 7 and the first thing he noticed was how damaged it looked,the door barely holding itself , the stairs leading to the it wouldn't have passed any safety inspection and the curtains full of holes .  
He carefully pushed the door open , his eyes roaming the inside of the cabain.Three beds, two nightstands and a wardrobe , whose door was opened and his eyes stopped on the dirty blonde boy with bright green eyes that was slwoly folding a brown shirt , but stopped as Kurt entered on the radar oh his sight.His mouth quickly formed a smile as he got up ad hugged Kurt as if they were old friends seeing each other again after a long time.  
"Hi!My name is Louis.I guess we'll be roommates?" he asked brightly and Kurt couldn't do anything but return the smile and nod at the overly excited boy.  
"I'm Kurt.Nice to meet you,Louis." he silently thanked God he didn't end up with someone much younger than him , Louis probably being around 16-17 he guessed.  
"Oh-my-god your coat.I've been drooling over it for the past 2 weeks on Kelvin Claine's website."Louis almost shouted as he pointed to Kurt's coat.  
"I've had to give up 2 spa session and a scarf i've craved for a long long time to afford it but it's worth every cent." Kurt answered,impressed with his roommate knowledge of fashion and starting to think this camp won't be that bad after all.  
The two started babbling about random things , from the latest tends in Paris to school and friends;Kurt found out Louis is ,as he guessed, 17 ,had a sister who lived in Los Angeles and a dog named Rookie , loved Broadway and was pretty anti-social.Kurt's gaydar repeatedly poked him , but he didn't dare to ask anything that would possibly make his new friend uncomfortable so he ignored it.Just as he was about to ask about him, another boy , dark chestnut haired and deep dark eyes entered the room and waved a bored hello at them.

Louis quickly got up and threw him the same warm perfect white teeth smile he gave Kurt , deciding not to hug him though, sensing his not so friendly mood.  
"Nice to meet you !I'm Louis and this is Kurt.You must be Gane right?"  
"Yea that's me."he answered as he collapsed on the bed and grunted tiredly.  
"Are you okay?" Louis asked Gane, concern obvious in his voice.  
"Just tired.."the other boy answered , taking a pillow and stuffing it under his head.Kurt threw one more glance in his direction the smiled at Louis who was barely holding back a chuckle.

He started unpacking ,with Louis ,who every now and then would complimet a piece of clothing Kurt owned,carefully folding them and putting them in the wardrobe.After a couple of minutes , Gane woke up from his nap and joined them , opening his backpack as well and throwing his clothes mindlessly on top of Kurt and Gane's carefully folded ones in the wardrobe.Louis even offered his help ,telling him how they are going to get wrinkled and the fabric will be damaged if he wouldn't take care but Gane looked at him with pure confusion muttering a:"They are just clothes,man." to which Louis gasped and raised his hand to his chest , which earned a chuckle from Kurt.  
Yes , he could manage living with these two for a month and not getting bored.He took out his laptop and logged on facebook.The first thing he noticed were the -11?- notifications so he quickly clicked on the icon.Most of them were comments to "Blaine's life event".He qucikly typed his name in the search people bar above the page and clicked on his profile.  
"Blaine Anderson is in a relationship with Eli Core"  
His breath caught in his throat and for some seconds he couldn't move.He scrolled through the comments , most coming from his friends,Rachel,Tina and Brittany.They all congratulated him and complimented how good they looked together.

Kurt was not hurt as much as he was shocked.Without even realizing it he closed the tabs and shut down his laptop.Louis must have noticed his frown because he asked if he was okay ,his brows furrowing as well but from concern.He was glad he met Louis , he seemed so nice and caring.Kurt didn't answer but Louis came by his side in an instant , sitting next to him on the bed.Even Gane gave him a glance ,replacing Louis's question of "Are you okay?".  
"Yea..I-I'm good.Just..." no he was not about to cry in front of his new friends because of Blaine.  
"Are you being bullied online?"Louis asked pointing to the laptop.  
"No-no nothing like that."Kurt sighed as he looked sadly to where Louis was pointing."Just my ex boyfriend."  
"Oh.Let me guess ,he wants to get back together and you've moved on ?" Louis asked the corners of his mouth turning up to hint a knowing smile.  
"Oh, on the contrary."Kurt answered forcing a chuckle"He uh-..he's with someone." he continued looking away while scratching his neck.  
Louis looked at Kurt with puppy-eyes , surprised at his answer and trying hard to find his words.  
"Kurt-I-I'm sorry-"he started but was cut off by Kurt."Don't worry.I'm in the process of getting over him" he answered with a soft smile to reassure Louis he really was fine.  
A grunt could be heard from Gane's side who turned around probably not really being interested in their little love life talk.Louis started telling Kurt about his ex anyway, being really careful with avoiding pronouns and making it almost impossible to figure out whether he was talking about a girl or a boy.  
Time passed rather quickly , Gane joining them when the subject changed , sharing some of his knowledge about sports and movies with the two,not too much about his personal life though, but enough for Kurt to make a mental image with the little he knew about him.Gane liked sports and horror movies , was kind of pushed into signing up for this camp by the circumstances and he was 17 as well.

 

Evening came before they knew it and Kurt found himself barely holding his laughter during Gane's story about a friend of his trying to sneak alcohol in the movie theatre but getting caught and getting drunk with guards.He didn't expect him to have such a good sense of humour or Louis to know so much about science,taking the third place in a national contest, but then again,he doesn't judge books by their covers.Unless they are John Green's.  
They heard a knock at the door, Louis getting up to see who it was and the same red-headed woman Kurt met in the morning was there to announce dinner was ready in the main cabaing , which was kind of big,not looking as bad as the old one they left their luggages in the morning.  
"That chick is creepy."Gane said after she left, which earned a laugh from Kurt. He was practically dragged by Louis to get up , feeling so lazy and tired from his hide and seek in the woods with that asshole , and so was Gane , who grunted and protested he wasn't hungry but gave in to Louis's pleads anyway.  
The three left the cabain and made their way to dinner,Gane offering his jacket to Louis who wore a sleeveless thin black shirt and was trembling as soon as they got out.  
When they entered ,Kurt took a moment to look around , the improvised dinning room looking pretty good , the tables full of food (where did they even cook it?) and the other teenagers having a pretty good time talking and befriending each other.  
"Excuse us" a familiar voice was heard from behind them but before Kurt could turn around he was being pushed aside as Sebastian passed by with his two roommates probably,one of them being the blonde twink he saw earlier and the other having light brown hair and giving an annoying feeling of inferiority towards Kurt and his new friends.


	5. What's wrong with yellow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!Here's chapter 5 and from now on things are going to start and get more on point to say I so , now that I presented most characters already so i'll be focusing on the storyline.I swear i'll try to make the chapters longer but ...but..

Gane must have sensed it too because he gave him one of the dirtiest looks crossing his arms while looking between the three and an image of Draco and his two friends came to his mind.Oh ,Harry Potter,how would he wished then he could just make Sebastian dissapear.  
"I'm sorry,did our presence disturb you so much you decided to ignore us and just pretend we don't exist so you even forgot we're not made of air and you can't pass through solid things?"Louis snapped at Sebastian.  
"I stopped listening after 'I'm sorry'.What did he say?" Smythe asked the blond guy who was barely holding himself not attack Louis for even talking on that tone to Sebastian.  
"Didn't hear either."he said glaring at the three of them.  
"He said that if you try to desconsider and pick on me" Gane started then looked back at Kurt and Louis"or them ,i'll be more than happy to wipe that stupid smirk off your dumb face in an instant." 

That comment earned a shocked look from Sebastian's fellows who almost growled , and a glare from the man himself, who opened his mouth to fire back at Gane but was intrerupted by his uncle's voice, welcoming everybody and inviting them to start eating.  
The three left without another word or a glance back , leaving Kurt and Louis pretty dumb-founded and an angry Gane who looked like he wanted to go after him but his wrist was caught by Kurt who motioned a silent 'leave him' with his lips.  
They found a free table near the window, Louis keeping Gane a speech about how unhealthy this food was and how much oil it must have been cooked in, and the other one actually was nice enough to pretend he was listening in the beginning.  
Two girls joined them ,Natasha and Laura, who both took seats next to Gane,and Kurt thought for a second he could see Louis frowning but his attention was distracted by his phone buzzing with a text.  
Mercebae ♥:How's the camp going sweet cheeks?Found any cutie yet?  
Mercedes always brought a smile to his face , he thought, as he typed his answer then put his phone on the table , nodding at whatever story Louis was telling even though he had no idea what he was saying.  
Kurt:Yep.Two actually.My roommates,Louis and Gane and i can say at least one of them is gay but pretend you don't know , I think he's not out yet.  
Mercebae ♥:Ohh, interesting.Pics please?  
Kurt quickly opened camera and motioned to the guys and the two girls to smile while he took a picture and sent it Mercedes.  
Mercebae ♥:Which ones are they?  
Kurt: Funny.How's summer going for you?Got settled in The city of angels yet?

Kurt only now seemed to realize Mercedes was really gone.Gone to LA , making a career for herself , and so would he be in less then two months.He dreamed about it for years , had it all planned in his head:Moving to New York, getting into NYADA , being on his own from then on, but now that he was so close to facing all that , it seemed so unreal.He looked around , highschoolers everywhere, minding their own business , making friends,and only then was he struck by the thought that he would never have to step in a highschool again, that the unannounced tests , boring classes and homeworks were done and he was not one of them anymore.He always hated highschool.He really did.That's why he didn't understand this pain in his chest when he thought about it.Perhaps he would miss it a little.  
He was brought back to real life by his name being called by Gane who apparently asked a question Kurt didn't hear so he had to make him repeat it.The conversation went smoothly between the five of them after that, subjects changing as fast as the night was getting darker.He caught Louis staring at Gane a couple of times during dinner but he decided it was none of his business so he didn't think about questioning him afterwards when they were alone.

Frankly, Natasha suggested she and Laura went back , thanks God , because they were really getting annoying.In the beginning they were all sweet and nice, but as the meal went on , they started to get clingy to Gane , who didn't seem to mind ,unlike Louis.They arrived at a apoint where they were only talking to him , ignoring or cutting off Louis or Kurt when they tried to speak.They saw Sebastian and his worshippers leaving as well , and they decided it was time for them too , since it was getting close to 10 PM and tomorrow they'd have to be up early.  
As soon as they went back , Kurt had a deja-vu of Gane collapsing on his bed, fully dressed and muttering a soft good-night to him and Louis.  
Louis had taken out a toothbrush and some creams and looked at Kurt ,whose hands were full of skin care products as well ,narrowing his eyes and wordlessly challenging him to a "who arrives first at the bathroom wins".  
Neither of them got to have the bathroom first though ,arriving there at the same time and bursting out laughing.  
"I don' mind sharing space."Louis winked at Kurt.  
"I do."Kurt smirked and in the blink of an eye he was already closing the door of the bathroom behind him, leaving Louis with an offended but speechles expression.  
"Not nice!"He could hear from the other side of door as he heard stepps getting away from the bathroom.He chuckled softly , feeling just a tad guilty , but remembering his skin was worth being mean for from time to time.

 

After no less then half an hour later and probably 5 pleadings caming from Louis , he left the bathroom , dressed in his comfy pajamas and throwing a perfect smile to Louis who eyed him ,not as much angry as amused.  
Kurt went straight to bed , trying to ignore the bright light and take Gane's example ,who was sleeping without a care in the world.  
Apparently he fell asleep before Louis got out of bathroom, the morning catching him with his blanket half fallen from the bed ,pillow somewhere on the floor and hair a mess.  
He blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to take in the surroundings: a shirtless Gane arguingh with annoyed looking Louis in fron of the wardrobe.  
"What's wrong with the yellow one?" Gane asked defeatedly.  
"You're wearing skinny brown-ish shorts.How in the world could you go out with a yellow shirt that says "I kissed Marylin Monroe" and act as if it's okay?" Louis answers in a desperate tone.  
Kurt's mouth turned into a soft smile as he got out of bed and walked to his roommates to try and solve their little argument.  
"Good morning Kurt!"Louis's expression changed immediately into a bright smile as he greeted his sleepy friend.  
"Morning" Gane said boredly as well.  
"Good morning to both of you, or is it?" Kurt answers barely holding back his chuckle.  
"My eyes lived to see someone try to combine yellow with brown.I believe from now on i can take pretty much anything"Louis said as if as an invitation for Kurt to join his side and tell Gane what a horrible decision he was making.  
"I repeat my question:What is wrong with THE YELLOW ONE "Gane asked as he raised his voice by the end of the sentence to highlight the essence.  
"What isn't wrong with the yellow one you mean?" Louis fired back .  
"Louis, i've been living with a jock for the past 2 years and everyday i woke up with the ambition to guide him to the light,the fashion light that is.But at the end of the day he would still ask why wasn't it okay to wear red and purple together.It's useless."Kurt answered as he threw an affectionate look at Gane ,whose face looked pretty lost in what he was saying.  
Without another word Louis went up to Kurt and hugged him , whispering "Your efforts are being aknowledged."to which Kurt thanked him in the same whispered voice.

Gane looked at he two as if they were insane and shook his head , putting on the yellow shirt anyway and shutting Louis up when he stopped embracing Kurt only to fight him again.  
Kurt got dressed as well, skinny black jeans and a dark blue shirt that went really good with the black eyesglasses he was wearing.  
They went to breakfast , avoiding as much as possible the two girls and choosing a table in a corner.They had archery after breakfast so they had to be pretty fast with eating,as they were already late.


	6. Stop talking to him.

They went to breakfast , avoiding as much as possible the two girls and choosing a table in a corner.They had archery after breakfast so they had to be pretty fast with eating,as they were already late.  
They finished the their meals pretty fast and got up,heading towards the set up archery ring ,with colourful targets and modern equipment ,supervisers everywhere,some teaching the children how to hold the quiver , others showing how to set the arrow,everybody looking like they were having fun.

 

Since none of them knew how to manipulate any pointy thing they split up in pairs, Louis finding his partner in a short girl with dark hair who really looked like she knew what she was doing , and Gane joined a group with 3 other guys who were taking lessons from a superviser.  
Kurt looked around , searching for someone who didn't have team yet but was distracted when he heard his name being called.  
"Looking for someone ,princess?" Sebastian asked from behind holding an arch in one hand and an arrow in the other.  
Kurt grunted and turned around."Not you." He answered tiredly trying to ignore Sebastian.  
"Do you need help?My uncle is forcing me to offer around if i can."Sebastian asked , following Kurt as he started walking.  
"Your uncle?"Kurt asked , curiousness obvious in his voice.  
"Yea,Calvin.You know, Calvin Smythe."Sebastian answered still walking ,not paying much attention to Kurt's reactions.  
"Calvin Smythe as in the one who organized the camp?"  
"Yea,that one.How many Calvin Smythe's do you know?"  
"Oh my god , i should've known.Why didn't i realize it sooner?" Kurt said covering his face with his hands and rubbing his eyes as if Sebastian was the biggest burden he could get on his shoulders."What else would you be doing here?"  
"Okay firstly,I didn't want to come here.I was forced.I'd never step a foot somewhere without a bathtub or a restaurant.Secondly , why do you act like this all the time?Are you honestly trying to provoke me every time we meet?"  
"You are the reason my boyfriend almost went blind"  
"Your ex boyfriend you mean.Eli's actual.And that was never my intention.The slushie would have hit your face , not pointedly your eyes.You'd have been left with some red irritated skin and some scratches but never blind.How was i suppoused to know The Hobbit would throw himself in front of you like some kind of bodyguard?"  
"How-.."Kurt stopped trying to take in what Sebastian said about the incident that made him hate his entire being."How do you know about Eli?"Kurt continued after a couple of moments.  
"Isn't technology an amazing invention?"Sebastian asked winking at Kurt."But don't worry , the guy's an idiot.Your little dwarf will be back at your feet in no time."  
Was Sebastian trying to be nice and comfort Kurt?What has gotten into him?  
"My feet or yours?" Kurt asked sceptically.  
"Okay let's get one thing straight Hummel.I'm no loger interested in that ex Anderson of yours.It was just a fling and it went away as soon as i found out that inocence of his was all an act and he is a selfish brat.So can we please stop talking about him for once?Stop letting him dominate your thoughts and make him the purpose of your existence.He is not worth it."  
"And you are?Stop talking about him like that.You're no saint either,Sebastian."  
"You know what?You're right.I have no idea why i give two fucks about your little soap opera romance with him.Do you need help with the this or not?"Sebastian asked holding the arch in front of Kurt.  
Kurt thought for a moment , regretting deafeating Blaine after what he had done to him ,then looked at Sebastian who was expecting an answer so he nodded softly as he looked another way.

 

"Okay now pay attention because i'm not gonna say it twice.You hold the arch like this-"Sebastian said ,positioning the arch with one hand "-and put the arrow so you can hold it with three of your fingers at the end"he continued then looked at a tree and let go of the arrow who lodges in stem of the spruce.  
Kurt looked at Sebastian , impressed with his knowledge about archery."I never knew you liked archery."  
"You don't know a lot of stuff about me.Here-" Sebastian answered as he gave Kurt the arch and another arrow."Try it too."  
Kurt looked for some seconds at it , then took it and tried to mimick Sebastian's movements with the arch.  
"No , you have to hold it firmly " Sebastian told Kurt as he got behind him and put his hands around Kurt's who flinched at first , then let Sebastian guide him through taking the right position then putting the arrow in place."Now you quickly let it go." he continued his explanation as Kurt let go of the arrow who took its place slightly lower than Sebastian's one in the tree.  
"I did it! " Kurt exclaimed with joy, forgetting any embarassment left from his and Sebastian's encounter.  
Sebastian looked at Kurt with an honest smile."Well done.You learn fast.Think you could do it by yourself?You know what , forget it , i still need my eyes."  
"Ha-ha."Kurt `sarcastically answered as he looked at Sebastian.  
"Having fun ?" Calvin Smythe asked as he approached the two with a grin.  
"A blast ,uncle." Sebastian said as he gave him and exagerated smirk.  
"Glad to hear."Calvin answered with the same sarcasm in his voice as he ruffled his nephew's hair with more force than necessary."Did he teach you anything?" he asked Kurt who was chuckling at the two of them.  
"Yes, actually.He is very talented at it." Kurt said , taking a more formal position.Yes he could see them being related.  
"Bye uncle." Sebastian said as he waved at his uncle keeping his fake smile. on his face.  
"Oh okay i see how it is ." Calvin said ,giving Kurt one glance then waved as well.

As soon as he left , Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt.  
"What was that suppoused to mean?He got the wrong idea!" Kurt exclaimed .  
"His problem." Sebastian answered with disinterest as he picked out the arrows."So do you need any more help?"  
"N-no,I'm good.Thank you." Kurt said looking at Sebastian and he had no idea why but the tension between them dissapeared and he even felt a little pain at the thought that he wanted to leave.Obviously.He didn't want to help him by his own intention in the first place,of course he wanted to get things done as soon as possible.He washed away the disturbing thoughts quickly and waved his goodbye at Sebastian as he watched him leave .

Maybe he judged Sebastian too harshly.Everyone has problems and perhaps even he had his reasons because of why he did the things he did.But it was very confusing , though ,sometimes we would act like the asshole most people believed he was ,and others,he would take off his walls and be nice to Kurt for no proper reason.  
All of a suden he felt he was being watched and he looked around hoping he could find the source.Resting his head on a tree was none other than Sebastian's roommate,the blonde one,whose name was still unknown to him , watching Kurt with narrowed eyes.When he realized Kurt was walking towards him, he stood up in a position suited for an argument .

"Hello.Can I help you with anything?"Kurt asked trying to keep calm and seem friendly.  
"Stop talking to him."The other boy answered simply , giving Kurt a dirty look.  
"E-excuse me?" Kurt asked surprised by the other one's answer.  
"You heard me.I don't like the way you talk to him,I don't like the way you look at him and I don't like YOU."  
"Do-What's your problem?" Kurt asked, brows furrowing and dropping his smile.  
"My problem is you flirting with Sebastian."  
"Me doing-what?Are you insane?You barely learned his name!What's yours anyway?I don't know how to call you."  
"Daniel.And you are Kurt,I know.Sebastian told me what an annoying idiot you are.That's why,I'm asking you ,for him , to leave-him-alone."  
Kurt was left speechless at what Daniel was implying , his mouth open and his heart aching.Why was his heart aching?Maybe because he finally thought Sebastian was not such a bad person or perhaps because he was beginning to trust him and think their continuing fight was only because he couldn't get over what happenend with the slushie , but apparently Sebastian couldn't stand him just as much as he thought .He read too much into things , like always.And to think that their little moment of intimacy with the arching lesson would mean anything.He really didn't know anything about Sebastian.How could he be so stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the award for the shortest chapter ever goes to....Oh my god -tears- me?!


	7. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope nope nope I was wrong the award to the shortest chapter should go to this one.Sorry , don't take out your guns.

He looked to the ground for a couple of seconds before he heard his name being called by Gane and Louis who were coming towards them, both looking pretty worried.  
"Hey what's up?" Gane asked , taking in Kurt's upset expression then throwing a glance at Daniel who was smiling smugly.  
"I-I'm fine ,really."Kurt lied and tried to avoid his roommates stares.  
"What is he doing here?"Louis asked frowning while pointing in Daniel's direction but not taking his eyes off Kurt.  
"He-" Kurt started but was intrerupted by Sebastian calling Daniel's name from the distance and motioning for him to come closer.  
"Sorry,gotta go."Daniel said , smiling at the three boys , maintaining eye contact with Kurt while he picked up his backpack and left.  
"What's wrong with that jerk?" Gane asked looking after Daniel.  
"Yeah , did he say anything to upset you?"Louis said looking at Kurt with concern.

Kurt took a few moments to breath normally again while looking sadly at the ground, then put his smile back in its place and interwinded his and Louis's arms while grabbing Gane's as well."I'm starving.It's almost lunch time , why don't we head to the dinning room?"   
Louis didn't give in that easy , still trying to make Kurt share something with his insisting stare , but then again neither did Kurt , maintaining his flawless smile intact.Even Gane observed something was off with him,but he didn't try to push him into telling them since it was none of hus business. 

They chose a table , finding a free one not being that hard now since Kurt could count on his fingers the number of teens in the room.  
Gane fully filled his plate with all kinds of different foods that normally wouldn't go well together,but to Gane they looked absolutely normal and ignored Kurt and Louis's weird stares. 

 

Kurt went with a salad as well as Louis , discussing the different dressings that were available while Gane ate his food in the noisiest way possible , half not realizing it and half trying to cover the voices of his two friends that were annoying him with their fancy salad talking.  
"Would you like to try?" Louis asked holding a fork in front of Gane .  
"Do i look like a freaking rabbit to you?"Gane answered not stopping to look at Louis neither taking his eyes off his food.  
For a moment Kurt thought he could see dissapointment or hurt in Louis's eyes but they were quickly washed away as the boy muttered a soft "Whatever" as he withdrawed his fork.  
Gane looked up for a second at Louis but didn't seem to give in too much thought as he stuffed a whole chicken wing in his mouth.He reminded Kurt of Finn so much.The tables were quickly starting to be occupied by hungry students ,chatting and so the calming silence in the dinning cabain was vanished.  
He was woken up from his intense thinking,his attention being distracted by the sound of chairs being pulled from their table and three familiar faces sitting down in front of them.  
This time , Gane stopped eating and protested with his mouth half full:  
"What the fuck do you want?"   
"Easy tiger , there are no more free tables and lunch is the most important meal of the day.Even more so than breakfast.We couldn't afford to miss it,would you like to see me faint later? "Sebastian answered , smirking while giving Gane a look then focussing on Kurt.  
"Please Sebastian , there are enough free tables." Kurt said ,giving his old enemy a bitch-please face.  
"That's true ,but we dearly enjoy your company.We thought this could be the best time to get to know each other."Sebastian continued faking an exagerated smile and throwing one arm over each of his roommates shoulder."This is Oliver.He is very smart but he doesn't talk a lot.Such a shame." he said looking at the brown haired teen on his left."And this cutie over here is Daniel."

Kurt slightly frowned at the name Sebastian found for Daniel, but also at the other one's smug smile , as if he won whatever contest that had been going between him and Kurt.  
He shifted a little and continued his salad , not paying any more attention to the intruders and trying to finish as fast as possible so he could go to their cabain and call Mercedes.  
"So guys,what are you doing later?"Sebastian tried again,keeping his smile intact , since he saw Kurt had no reaction to anything he was saying."Calvin said we're free in the afternoon.Maybe we could do some team-building exercise?" That earned many confused looks all across the table.  
"We can't .You promised you'll teach me how to hold the arch right since you were busy this morning." Daniel pleaded in a very childish tone while maintaining eye contact with Sebastian and quickly throwing Kurt a death glare.  
"Woah , what makes you think we'd want to spend more time with your arrogant ass than necessary ?" Gane asked on a demanding tone , even though he didn't expect an answer.  
"Well let's just say I have a feeling we'd make great friends." Sebastian answered. 

 

Kurt rolled his eyes.What was Sebastian up to now?He knew hated him.He finished his salad and got up , excused himself and headed to their cabain.As he was halfway there,he could feel a hand grab his arm and turn him around.

"What do you want?" Kurt spitted throw barely clenched teeth.  
"Okay , listen.I'm tired of constantly fighting with you.Yea in the beginning it was interesting and fun because you were challenging, but now ?There's no reason to hate each other anymore.So drop the attitude and give our friendship a chance." Sebastian asked Kurt with nothing but honesty in his eyes.  
"We could never be friends , Sebastian." Kurt said turning around and leaving Sebastian behind.


	8. It will be fun, they said.

"We could never be friends , Sebastian." Kurt said turning around and leaving Sebastian behind.

But Sebastian was a Smythe and Smythes don't give up after the first try.

"Why not?"Sebastian asked catching up to Kurt."Why can't you put it all behind?I thought you of all people would do thatafter everything that happened."Sebastian insisted.  
"I-..I need time.Until this morning i hated you for almost blinding my boyfriend."Kurt corrected himself just as Sebastian opened his mouth to do so."Ex boyfriend."  
He sighed deeply , looking around , anywhere but at Sebastian."Look.I have no idea why you would want to become friends with someone you told your roommates is an idiot and you can't stand him."

"I did what?" Sebastian asked , his face scrunching and raising his brows defensively.  
"Don't act like you have no idea what i'm talking about."  
"I truly do have no idea what you're babbling about there."Sebastian repeated shaking his head.  
"I'm talking about you trying to make me leave you alone through Daniel.And it would have been absolutely okay if you would have told me yourself that you despise my presence-"  
"Kurt."  
"-even though you made it no secret , considering how the way things were between us before-"  
"Kurt."  
-so what i don't understand is why now you want to become friends all of a sudden since yesterday you made sure to let me and Daniel know you hate me."  
"KURT."  
"WHAT"  
"Finally.Listen,all I told Daniel about you was that we knew each other since long ago and you were an annoying young Elton John wannabe.Nothing like i hated you or anything about the circumstances we met.And now i'm glad i didn't , seeing as soon as he found out he came to tell you."  
"He told me you wanted me to stay away from you.So that's what i'm doing."Kurt said , starting to walk to the cabain again.  
"But i never said that!"Sebastian shouted behind him.Damn this Kurt and his little vanity.

 

Kurt arrived at the cabain and as soon as he entered he was the one to collapse on the bed this time.He covered his face with his hands and his mind wandered to what Sebastian said.Why would he want to be friends?Unless he wanted something from him , it made no sense.Maybe he just wanted to embarass him by winning his trust and the crashing it right before his eyes.Or he wanted revenge for what happened with Blaine?But the slushie was enough , what else would he want?

He sighed heavily as he turned around in bed and grabbed his phone,dialling Mercedes's number.  
"Kurt?What's up?Should I send a car to pick you up yet?" he could hear her voice from the other line and his mouth turned into a grin.  
"Hey Mercedes.No, i'm still holding on."  
"Are you sure?How does it feel not to be shopping after two days ? "  
"Horrible.Mercedes we don't have a bathtub.I took 3 showers since yesterday but it doesn't compare."  
"My poor Kurt.Well , things are going pretty good for me thanks for asking,my neighbour has been winking at me ever since i moved ."  
"I'm sorry , you know I was going to ask you how you're doing.I just needed to vent a little.So what's his name?"  
"Josh or something."  
"You don't know his name."  
"Hey put yourself in my shoes!A shirtless beauty knocks at your door with an apple pie ,would you pay attention to what he was saying?"  
"I guess not,did you sneak any pic?"  
"Yes Kurt , Hello my name's Mercedes , I guess we'll be neighbours but hold on don't move let me take a pic." 

Kurt laughed at Mercedes stories and the subjects changed pretty fast , Kurt telling her about Sebastian and Daniel , to which Mercedes laughed but offered her advice anyway , to stop talking with him and ignore them both.  
He didn't know why but the thought of avoiding Sebastian didn't seem appealing at all,if anything , the more he thought about it , the more it pained him.Why was he feeling like this?Why would he care about that idiot or what his stupid roommate was thinking?

He said goodbye to Mercedes when he heard Louis's and Gane's voices coming closer to the cabain.  
"It's not fair.He said we'd be free."Gane complained as he opened the door and looked at Louis.  
"Come on, it's not that bad , we'll have fun!"Louis argued , waving at Kurt and giving him a smile."You okay?"  
"Yeah , yeah I'm fine.What's not fair?" Kurt asked looking at both his roommates.  
"Calvin planned a last minute activity for this afternoon.We'll take some log canoes and pretend we're some kinds of pirates on the lake." Gane answered disinterest obvious in his voice as he sat on Kurt's bed as well.  
"I think that's a really good activity,Gane.Imagine the little kids happy faces."Louis said , smilling brightly."What do you think , Kurt?"  
"I guess we'll have fun."he answered returning the smile.

Gane fell asleep on Kurt's bed while Louis and him ,made themselves comfortable on Louis's one and logged on facebook, Louis insisted showing Kurt some of his old friends and some bitches he couldn't stand ,and ending up gossiping about them until it was time for them to get ready and wake up Gane.  
The three chose pretty casual clothes , even Louis who , even more than Kurt ,loved skinny jeans.  
They gathered at the lake , observing the others ,hoping into the canoes and drifting away farther into the lake.  
"Sorry boys , the canoe can only sustain two of you."One of the superviser with hipster-ish glasses and hair caught in a bun said.  
"You go , I'll get in with Mike,we go to the same school." Gane answered as he gestured to a boy a little farther away.  
The two sat on the canoe as the superviser pushed it and they set off on the lake.  
"Sorry ,Louis.I know you wanted to go with Gane." Kurt muttered , smilling sadly at his friend.  
"No, Kurt , don't feel sorry.I love your company!What makes you think I'd rather his than yours?"Louis hurriedly said.  
"Well , i don't know ,I thought-"Before Kurt could finish the sentence , he felt their canoe being shook and pushed and if they didn't hold on tightly , they would have fallen into the water

.  
They could hear laughters coming from their right side and when they turned around to see who it was , they found none other than Sebastian and Daniel.  
"I heard"Sebastian started between laughs."I heard you were unsatisfied with the showering conditions"both him and Daniel were laughing their asses off and Louis and Kurt's blank humourless expression were only adding more fuel to the fire.  
Kurt gave Louis a look , who returned a wicked grin and watched the two not paying attention as they pushed Sebastian and Daniel's canoe with their foot.  
The canoe turned upside down,Sebastian and Daniel falling into the water helplessly,and this time , it was Kurt and Louis's turn to laugh their asses off.  
The two came up ,breathing hard and coughing , grabbing one side of Kurt's canoe and pulling forcefully , making it turn around as well and with it , the two boys , who both stopped laughing when they realized what was happening.

So the four of them found themselves soaking wet , the water arriving silghtly highre than their neck and trying hard to turn the two canoes around.  
Kurt and Sebastian climbed into one , not paying attention who they got in with , and Daniel and Louis in the other one,all four coughing and chuckling,some more than other.  
"What-.."Kurt started , taking deep breaths"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Louis cut Kurt off and continued his sentence.  
Sebastian exchanged a smirk with Daniel ,then answered: "We thought we'd make you two a favor.Cool off , drop the tension.."Sebastian continued but stopped , laugh getting the best of him.  
"Funny ,Sebastian.Hilarious."Kurt said , not looking amused at all.  
The other boy winked at Kurt then sighed and took his shirt off.  
"What are you d-doing?" Kurt stuttered , looking curious at Sebastian.  
"It's not good if I keep it on while it's wet.I might catch a cold.Don't worry,I don't have an exhibitionism kink." 

Kurt blushed furiously at the unapropiate joke Sebastian made and threw a glance at Louis , who was eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Let's head to the brink.Thanks to you , fun is over."Louis said , grabbing a paddle.  
"You go ahead , I need to have a talk with Kurt."Sebastian told Louis and waved , faking an innocent smile.  
Louis ignored Daniel's protests and headed to the shore ,glancing at Kurt one last time as if he was making sure he was okay.  
"What do you want?"Kurt asked , looking anywhere but at him.  
"I want you to listen."Sebastian said , trying to capture Kurt's attention."This was the only way I could have made you listen to my point of view."  
"You-You knew we would have got revenged ..You planned this!?"Kurt asked Sebastian , half surprised by his intelligence and half furious.  
"Well , if you want something , you have to think in advance."Sebastian answered smugly."But that's not the point."  
"And what is exactly the point?"  
"The point is us having a clever discussion without any insults for once.I'mjust going to say what I have to say and it's your decision what you want after that"

Kurt brought his sight on Sebastian's face , looking for any trace of humour or lie, but he found none.  
"Look.I don't want you to think I'm the same guy i was last year.What I did with the slushie was wrong , but that was just my way of getting revenge and nothing else.I would never hurt someone physically out of pure pleasure.I don't hate you , I don't want Blaine anymore and I don't hold any grudge against you.It was wrong of me to ask you to be friends so soon.It's your decision to make if you want to be friends with me at all or not , either way I want you to know there's no trick behind it and even if you'd reject my offer , nothing would change.What I want from you right now is to not see me as the guy I was before and if you really insist on hating me , do it after you get to know the real me.Normally , I don't hold speeches this long but we started with our left foot and for oncein my life i want to start the right-" Sebastia was cut off by Kurt shushing him with a finger.  
Kurt took one long glance at him and sighed."Fine."  
"Fine?"Sebastian repeated.  
"Fine.I'll give you another chance."  
"I didn't literally ask for a second hance, more like a new start but-"Sebastian was cut off by the look Kurt was giving him."And I'll shut up now."  
Kurt answered with a laugh."So do you want to spend the whole night here or do you wanna go dry off?"  
The sky was turning orange ,a very nice shade of orange combined with yellow , the kind that appears right before the sun goes down, when the moon is visible even though it's not dark.  
They each took a paddle and started heading towards the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as you could see-points to the chapter-it is slightly longer... improvement?Hope you all enjoyed it , and have a wonderful week!


	9. He likes him.

They paddled in companiable silence until they arrived and got off, Kurt giving Sebastian a hand to help get him up earning surprised looks from his roommates who were watching them from the distance like a father would watch his daughter talking to some boy for the first time.

 

Kurt squeezed more litres of water worth than two whole bottles out of his shirt,but didn't take it off ,even when Sebastian asked him to the fifth time.He never felt too confident about his body.If anything , he thought he was coming pretty close to average but he always felt less.Another reason he fell for Blaine so quickly.The old Warbler showered him in compliments constantly,reminding him how beautiful hies eyes looked reflected in the mirror while he would grab him from behind and rest his head on Kurt's shoulder and.....No.He quickly washed away all the thoughts about Blaine , remembering he was happy with Eli and those were all lies.He never cared about Kurt.He was just very good at acting.Not better than Kurt, obviously,he was born to play on stage.

 

He hurried to the common shower cabain , followed closely by Sebastian , who was silently cursing under his breath the lake and himself for forgetting to leave his phone in his room.Bye-bye Iphone 6 he waved as he threw it away carelessly as if it was just a plastic bag.Kurt looked at him frowning and slightly envying him for being able to just throw a phone away so...so Sebastian-like , knowing he would get a brand new one as soon as he got home,maybe even sooner.

They passed quickly by the other cabains until they arrived and entered.Only then Kurt realized a shower involved him taking his clothes off.And in front of Seastian to top it all,who didn't seem to feel the awkwardness surrounding Kurt as he watched Sebastian take off his jeans as well and in a fraction of a second,his boxers dissapeared as well.  
Without even realizing it , he was shamelessly staring at Sebastian's lower part , blushing with his lips parted.Unfortunately for him , Sebastian did observe and his smirk was now bigger than ever as he winked at Kurt , who forced his glance up to Sebastian's face.Frankly, he didn't comment on it ,finally taking in Kurt's nervousness.It took him a minute before realizing the reason and he turned on the shower , getting into one of the cabins and trying to avoid Kurt's glare.now him being rhe embarassed one.Even though he shouldn''t.It was not his fault Kurt had problems getting undressed in front of other people.He always took his for theshy type ..until he opened his mouth.Sebastian imagined Kurt's soft pink-ish lips wet by his togue, glowing in the light like some fucking diamonds and...oh shit.He was getting hard.In a communal showers room.With Kurt.Great.

 

He tried to detension the atmosphere , hoping his errection would disspear seeing Kurt getting embarassed.  
"Make sure you don't drop the soap princess."

"Ha-ha Seb." the nickname came on his own accord, Kurt not really thinking about it before.Some minutes later , destiny made it so that he was the one to drop the soap, earning a bright chuckle from Kurt, who turned pretty fast into a laugh seeing Sebastian struggle to pick it up because of the sloppiness.  
Kurt grabbed the soap off the ground and handed it to Sebastian.He only now seemed to take in the surroundings , him , in front of his recent ex enemy , both naked , with wet messy hair and red faces.He quickly turned around covering his face with his hands and getting back into the cabin , dragging the curtain of it to the limit.  
Sebastian would have giggled if he wasn't so nervous himself, the situation getting to him as well.He wasn't used to this kind of encounters.When he was in front of a boy , standing so close and naked , the next moment he would have his dick up that guy's ass.

They showered without any more talking,the only sound in the room being the water running down their bodies. and falling to the ground.Sebastian finished first and Kurt was greatful for not having to get dressed in front of him.

"Do you -uh want me to wait you outside?" Sebastian asked , his body turned around not to facing Kurt , knowing the other was uncomfortable being watched undressed.  
"You don't have to. I'll just finish here and go back to my cabain."   
"Oh-okay." Sebastian asked , a little dissapointed that Kurt didn't want to spend more time with him.  
He left without saying good bye, thinking the situation was awkward enough the way it was, and headed back to his own cabain to take a nap.

 

Kurt didn't take long after Sebastian left.In fact he was done way before he was , but he waited for him to leave first , being more confident if he was left alone to change , not in the presence of someone who used to verbally bully him for his girlish features.  
When he got back , he found Louis and Gane exchanging a serious death glare , neither backing away.He was taken so aback by the situation , he didn't even know what or who to ask what happened.

He looked at the both expectingly , waiting for them to notice his presence but neither was taking their eyes off each other.  
"Guys?Are you okay?" Kurt asked almost in a whisper , the silence pressing hard on his shoulders.

Louis looked at Kurt with the same frown he had been looking at Gane.  
"I don't understand.You both were pretty much against those assholes yesterday and now you are acting like best friends?" Louis asked taking a deep breath to contain his rage.  
"What are you talking about , Louis?" Kurt answered , not quite getting what was going on."Am I missing something?"  
Without a word, shooting Louis a hard look , Gane got up and left.  
"He...He likes Daniel." Louis said , not daring to look at Kurt and holding his eyes closed so the tears won't show.  
"Who likes Daniel?" Kurt asked , his heart skipping a beat for a second as his mind flew to Sebastian.  
"Gane!Who else?"Louis said raising his voice.  
"Louis.." Kurt started opening his mouth slightly but closing it , not knowing what to say to comfort his friend.He slowly shifted near him and hugged him as the other boy couldn't contain his tears anymore and started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Louis likes Gane who likes Daniel who likes Sebastian who likes Kurt?Please don't kill me.


	10. Stolen Dance

"Louis.." Kurt started opening his mouth slightly but closing it , not knowing what to say to comfort his friend.He slowly shifted near him and hugged him as the other boy couldn't contain his tears anymore and started sobbing.

"How do you know that ? " Kurt asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence that had fallen after Louis's sobs stopped.  
"He told me.." Louis whispered, his voice sounding broken and fragile.  
"Daniel or Gane?" Kurt asked , thinking that if Daniel di , he was probably lying and trying to play with Louis's mind.  
"Gane." Louis answered avoiding Kurt's eyes."He-..He told me that because he trusted me.And i overreacted and ..I ruined our chance of a friendship."he continued , feeling his vision become blurry again with tears.

"No Louis.." Kurt hugged him close as he ran a calming hand over his back."You didn't ruin anything, Gane still sees you as a friend, I'm sure.He was just mad."  
"Yea..as a friend..great.." Louis said burrying his head in Kurt's shoulder , holding his eyes closed tightly., and letting out a humourless laugh which broke into more sobbing.  
Kurt tried to shush him by continuing to caress his back and pat his head.After some more minutes , he got up , with a determined look on his face.  
"Where are you going?"Louis asked , his eyes tired and red from all the crying,looking so,so vulnerable.Kurt felt the urge to grab him again and hold him tightly but he had another plan in mind.  
"I'm putting an end to Daniel's bullshit for once and all." And with that he put on his shoes and left, headed to Sebastian's cabain.

 

He didn't bother to knock , angriness giving him courage and turning his bitch mode on.If kurt valued one thing , except fashion,that was his friends.And Louis was his friend.He was not about to let go of it this easily.

The first thing he noticed was how spacious their cabain was compared to any other , even having a TV inside and a sofa.His eyes flew to one side of the room , where he found...Gane?resting on one bed next to Daniel who was telling him something really funny apparently , taking in Gane's smile, but stopped as they spotted Kurt standing in the doorway.Just then, 

Sebastian got out of the bathroom and Kurt caught sight of a little part of it.It had a fucking bathtub.Now this , was not fair.He woke up from the trance and put on his best frown giving his full attention to the two boys sitting carelessly on one of the beds.  
"Kurt?" Sebastian asked , toothbrush still in his mouth and giving Kurt a confused look. His hair was really messy, a towel hanging over his shoulders and oh my god ,he looked hot.Kurt's cheeks were starting to heat , but he gained his composure pretty fast after the image of Louis crying came to his mind.  
"What do you want?" Daniel asked , giving Kurt a despisefull glare.

 

"Listen here." Kurt started walking closer to the two."You made it clear that you don't like me.But do you know what you're missing?I don't like you either."Sebastian took out his toothbrush and grined."And what I hate than assholes are assholes with an attitude.Now, I don't know what kind of competition you think there is between us , because, honey, you don't compare to me , so it wouldn't be fair.But I want it to stop now." Gane opened his mouth to argue with Kurt for talking like that to Daniel but he was cut off imediately."And don't even get me started on you,Gane.Louis gave you friendship and in return you made him -" Kurt almost wanted to say cry , but he decided against it , not wanting Daniel to hear what damaged he had caused for giving Gane false hope."-made him sad.He thinks you don't want to talk to him anymore.I can't believe you'd foght with him for -" Kurt pointed to Daniel, as if he was just a thing standing there."-this -this asshole."

 

The room was quiet and only then Kurt realized how many insults he included in just a few sentences and he could swear he had no idea where they came from.He decided to keep up his confidence and not back down now , after he already said everything.  
Daniel got up , standing right in front of Kurt , closing the distance between them , only a few inches separating them and all his charm that attracted Gane dissapearing.  
"Listen here you twat.I find this whole situation hilarious.You know why?Because both you and that little pissy boyfriend of yours whatever his name was think you deserve everybody's attention.Don't think for one second you intimidate me.All you're pissed about now is that he-"Daniel pointed to Gane, mostly because he probably didn't even remember his name."-isn't attracted to that idiot's constantly whinning like a 6 years old girl .Also you are absolutely devastated because Sebastian doesn't give two shits about you and instead he stays with me."Before Daniel got to finish , he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Gane who looked really mad.  
"Don't talk about Louis like that ever again." he threatened shooting his best death glare.

Sebastian seemed like he was about to argue as well, his mouth opened and frown in place, but Gane started first.He let go of Daniel's shirt and grabbed Kurt's arm , dragging him out.  
He let go of his hand after they were far away from the cabain , but Kurt could sense his anger from miles away.  
They arrived back in less than a minute and found Louis laying on his bed , holding a pillow close to his chest as he watched the ceilling absent-mindedly.His eyes shot to the door , who opened roughly.

 

Before he knew it , Gane was sitting in front on his bed , his mouth ajar and his face confused.  
"Gane? Whats wr-"Louis wanted to ask but the rest of the question was left unfinished as strong arms wrapped around him.He hugged back without a second thought , cluching to Gane's shirt tightly , his nose burried in the other boy's neck.

Kurt was still in the doorway watching the two a little confused but in a good way.He slowly made his way out , leaving them to solve their little problem.  
It was already evening as he passed by the centre of the camp , where a fire was set up , students gathering around it , sitting down on the improvised benches made from stems , or standing up , chatting ,sharing marshmellows and juice glasses.

He quickly joined a group of both guys and girls who looked friendly, and was already considered one of them by the fourth time he opened his mouth.He was surprised about how many different kinds of people he met here.Very different from the Lima ones .Different tastes, different mentalities. Not more than a half hour later he spotted Sebastian followed closely by Daniel,who looked pretty much still mad, and Oliver.Hos mind flew to the first time he saw them together,coming out of the woods.His heart ached as the question" Was Sebastian still sleeping with him?Why else would he have that smug smile all the time?" flew to his mind.His smile faltered from his face as the thoughts crossed his mind.Why?Why should he care about who Sebastian was sleeping with? They were just starting to become friends,he shouldn't give two flicks,..right?  
Only then he observed Sebastian had a guitar in his hand.He wondered if he knew how to play it.Of course he knew , idiot!Why else would he have one?His counsciousness exclaimed.  
Calvin called out for everybody to come closer to the fire and initiated a little boring song they could all sing together.Daniel had that stupid smile on his face again , as if he was too good for singing with other people.Please.

 

Not everybody had such an amazing voice , and the sounds coming out weren't exactly pleasurable to the ear , but it worked out in the end,Calvin retreating to his cabain but encouraging the students to keep the gathering and the fun going without him.  
Oh but the fun only started after he left.Two guys , same age with Sebastian and him and a girl , started handing out beers to everybody, including the under aged teens , desperate to taste adrenaline .

Another guy,Ronny, with hair longer than Santana , tangled in a pony tail , started singing with his own guitar, a girl giving voice to the lyrics and everybody listened closely and made a little circle.  
"Okay so who's singing next?" Ronny asked enthusiastically.Nobody raised their hands though,even with all the encouragements he gave them , about not caring whether they sounded like a cat having her tail cut off or like Madonna in her golden years.  
After some moments , Sebastian raised his hand.  
"I'll sing."  
The stars were shinning brightly , not a cloud disturbing their sparkling and making the scene look so mysterious.  
He took a seat next to Kurt , much to Daniel's angriness who eyes him despisingly , which earned a chuckle and a smug smile of his own from Kurt.  
Everybody made quiet as Sebastian seated his guitar in his lap.Louis and Gane appeared from the small crowd as well , Gane holding a hand over Louis's shoulders protectively as they looked at Kurt with knowing smiles.

"And I want you, we can bring it on the floor  
Never danced like this before.."Sebastian started , accompanied by his guitar , his voice sounding like it was made to sing this song.  
The fire was lighting up his face and making him look so handsome , Kurt forgot about Daniel and everybody else and only focused on Sebastian.  
" I want you by my side, so that I'll never feel alone again.." Sebastian continued singing , his voice reaching every low note and giving the words a new meaning for Kurt.  
His eyes shot up to look at Kurt.  
"And I want you  
You've never danced like this before  
But you don't talk about it.."

Kurt felt a wave of emotions coming to him.A rush of nervousness.A tingle of excitement and surprise.It was overwhelming.  
"Stoned in paradise..we don't talk about it." Sebastian finished the song as he looked straight through Kurt's eyes and the boy felt exposed, as if Sebastian was slowly undressing him of his walls and his true feelings came out.The sincere look Sebastian was giving him was too much to take.  
Was he falling in love ?


	11. You're cute when you're drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah I have a lot of free time(not true) so here is part 11.As always,hope you enjoy it,sorry for any typos you may find..life is hard without a beta...and have an amazing weekend!  
> Also I feel the need to make some specifications about the whole Daniel and Gane thing.While he acts like the world's biggest asshole, smug and arrogant , he still remains very attractive.He has beautiful features and love just happens guys , I don't know what was in Gane's mind at the time-looks accusingly at Gane- but whatever it was , Louis has ways of making him forget all about Daniel.Also I don't know why I wrote him to have blonde hair, I always imagined him having a reddish brown type of hair with bright chestnut eyes so whatever works better for you.I also thought about giving some pics with actors/guys I imagine the original characters to look like but I don't want to ruin the way you thought they look so I turned it down.Also I'll probably add some songs at the end of the next chapters that would work well with the content and you could listen to them while reading.For example for the smutty part of this chapter I ,personally think the instrumental from Hit me like a man ,Love me like a woman by The Pretty Reckless gives it a good vibe.Sorry for the long post I promise I'll talk less in the future xD

The two kept the eye contact for some more moments after the song ended and some guys patted Sebastian's shoulder , complimenting him.Kurt didn't turn a blind eye to the girls on the other side of the circle, who looked like they came just from hearing Sebastian sing.He truly was a beautiful human being.For the first time since he met Sebastian , he didn't question the feelings he had for him.Didn't overthink or actually think at all before he told Sebastian:"You sang beautifully.You truly do have a nice voice."Kurt never doubted Sebastian's singing skills.He doubted his knowledge of manners or his dancing skills , but never his singing or intelligence.Because it was true, sarcasm required intelligence.

 

While Sebastian was singing,he changed his perspective on certain things.For example , what he liked most about Kurt.It was not his little ass , sarcasm or lips.It was his eyes.His bright baby blue eyes that watched his every move.That could turn to an icy shade of grey when dissapointed or sad, but still remain the most expresive feature of his face.  
He thanked Kurt , shooting one of his nicest smile and he could feel himself getting more and more nervous as the other boy didn't take his eyes off him.That look must have meant something , right?It wasn't all just in his head.He never exchanged looks like this with the nameless boys he met almost every night home.It screamed intensity and passion.It felt as if the fire between them was bigger than the one around them.

 

Kurt needed it.He didn't know what he needed but he needed something.From Sebastian.A hug , a touch , just something.The attraction was unbearable and he knew Sebastian could feel it too.This-this fire that was between them;It was never there when he was with Blaine.He once read somewhere that soulmate is not the person that loves you the most but the one that makes you feel the most.The one person that could make grocery shopping feel like a road trip around the country.The one that , even if it was quiet, you could hear screaming when being next to them,feel the elctricity between you too.He never felt those things with Blaine.When he was with him , he felt loved and wanted,he felt accepted and good.But when he was with Sebastian , every moment felt like a roller coaster.Being nervous about every turn , feeling scared of falling off and tasting adrenaline at every corner.He felt alive.And he never wanted to let go of that feeling.It was scary.Feeling all those things at once.

He turned off thinking and decided for once in his life he would just let things go their own way.No more planning every step , and definetely no more worrying about unnecessary things.  
The night went smoothly after that,Kurt losing sight of his two roommates.He grabbed one beer , then another and he eneded up drinking way more than he should have.

Sebastian observed Kurt's wobbly feet and his constant laughing and knew something was wrong.Kurt was never so careless.  
"You okay?" he asked concerned.  
Kurt hiccuped and smiled.  
"Better than I ever was."  
"O-kay.Let's get you to bad.It's late." Sebastian more like decided than sugested as he put one arm around Kurt's shoulders and guiding him away from the crowd.  
"What?N-noo I was just having fun.Com'on Seb dance with me."Kurt said throwing one arm over Sebastian's neck and bringing his forehead harshly against his."I miss dancing with someone so close."he whispered.  
"Kurt , you're so drunk'"Sebastian answered , amusement obvious in his voice.  
"Can't you be serious for -"Kurt hiccuped again"-once in your life."  
And Sebastian laughed so hard under his breath at that , because honestly , how could take a drunk Kurt serious.He looked so cute.  
"S-sorry.It's just-you'll so hate me in the morning if I tell you this." Sebastian gestured at Kurt.  
"I don't hate you Seb.You were so hot back there"Kurt affirmed with a serious voice , sounding proud of himself.Sebastian stopped smiling and his lips parted only slightly , not knowing how to answer.  
"I think you should stop drinking Kurt." he said after a few seconds.  
"Mhmm maybe.I wanna kiss you." 

 

Sebastian breathing hitched and heat started gathering in his cheeks.  
Still shocked aboutwhat Kurt said ,he didn't realize what the other boy was up to.Kurt clashed his lips with Sebastian's before he could realize it and come to his senses.It was forcefully , but it softened once he found a comfortable position.Sebastian's eyes grew wide as Kurt's closed and he was paralyzed.A part of him wanted to push Kurt away, kissing him while being drunk was not his idea of a first kiss.The other part of him wanted to run his hands through his hair and pull , the grab his perfect ass while bitting his lips and leavimg bruises everywhere along his neck.The latter won.

Sebastian wraped his arms around Kurt's waist , his mouth opening to give Kurt access , who had been licking his lips for some time now.He kissed him claimingly , running one hand down his spine and slowly getting closer to his back side, the other holding his neck possesively,all while his teeth were leaving Kurt with a hell of a bloody lower lip,licking over it soothingly.At first , Kurt's moans were muffled by Sebastian's mouth , taking away their sound , but they gradually got louder as Sebastian was dominating the kiss.  
They continued to lick and kiss until their mouths got tired , Sebastian moving to Kurt's neck , planting soft kisses along with bites , making sure to leave as many purple bruises as he could , combining their intesity with the soft licks of his tongue , trying to calm down the irritated skin.  
His hands were now fully cupping Kurt's butt in those skinny jeans he was wearing , as the other boy was grinding against Sebastian.  
"Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?"Kurt asked , his drunk humour even better than his sober one, knowing damn well Sebastian threw away his phone.  
He chuckled under his breath ,trying to regain composure and take a look at his work on Kurt's pale skin .It was very dark outside , but the already purple marks were very much visible.He wondered how will Kurt cover them up tomorrow.He smirked as he broke the contact between them.Kurt whined at the loss of the heat and warmth of Sebastian's body.  
"Ready to go to bed now tiger?"  
"I-I don't think I can sleep now." Kurt said blushing.  
"Why is that?"Sebastian asked grining at Kurt.

 

Kurt shamelessly looked down at the bulge in his pants and smiled up at Sebastian,one of those realy innocent smiles that had no reltion to the situation whatsover.  
Sebastian was sure Kurt could see his red face even in the dark , and looked away , breathing becoming pretty hard around Kurt.  
"You'll have to try.I'm not taking advantage of a drunkard."  
"I-I'm not drunk!" Kurt exclaimed a little louder than necessary , attracting the attention of two girls.  
"Shhh.You're right.You're not.But let me take you back to bed ,okay?"Sebastian soothed.  
"F-Fine..."Kurt answered finally."But next time.."He smiled as if he knew something Sebastian didn't which earned a loud laugh from the other boy, not caring about the attention he received anymore.  
He helped Kurt back to his cabain where he left him in the care of two very concerned looking Louis and Gane.


	12. A simple touch.

"We were starting get worried!Where have you been?" Louis asked after Kurt was safely seated on his bed.  
"With Seb.."he mumbled tiredly.  
"What?!" Louis almost shouted.  
"He's drunk Louis." Gane got closer , the purple marks coming to his attention."What are these..".Louis sat next to his bed as well , studying the bruises and gasping as realization hit them both at the same time.  
"That asshole..."Gane grunted."Taking advantage of a drunk boy to satisfy his disgusting...I'll show him."he got up , his mind already punching Sebastian in the face.

Louis grabbed his hand before he got to the door."Gane ,wait.I know Kurt.What these two have between them is none of our business.Plus I'm pretty sure it wasn't one sided." Louis confessed before taking another look at their friend who already drifted off to sleep.

"What do you mean?"Gane asked confused.  
"Oh come on , you saw them at the camp fire.They were drooling over each other.Out friendly duties end with making sure he's safe.What he does with that asshole has nothing to do with us."Louis said as he headed to the bathroom."I'm taking a shower."he said, but didn't enter the bathroom , looking at Gane as if he expected him to say something.  
"Okay." Gane said , getting up as well and searching for a change of clothing,  
"Gaaane.I'm taking a shower."Louis repeated , pointing to the door of the bathroom expectantly.  
"I already said okay.What do you need ? My permission?"  
"Your presence."  
"Oh." Gane said feeling a little taken aback by the situation.He scratched his neck a little , before grabbing two towels and joining Louis.

 

The morning came too fast for Kurt , whose head was aching with such intensity even a whisper seemed like a scream.He was tired , he needed more sleep and why the hell did his lip and neck hurt so much?  
He could remember most of last night , with few little details missing , but he still couldn't understand whether he passed out and hurt himself from the fall or if the aching was just a post effect of too much alcohol consumption.

Louis greeted him smilling , but his grin faltered when he saw just how bad Kurt's neck actually looked in natural light.Gane who just got out of the bathroom observed the bruises as well.  
"Dude what happened to-" but he was shushed by a chuckling Louis, who pointed Kurt to the bathroom.  
Kurt, confused by the looks of their roommates , got up slowly and headed for the bathroom.At the sight that greeted him in the mirror he almost screamed , making his head spin around and hurt even more.

 

"What-Oh my god..." Kurt exclaimed and he could hear Louis's full laugh from the other room now.His swollen lower lip was almost ripped in the middle , a little blood still marking its way on the bruise.And that was not even the worst;as if they formed a line , purple marks were all over his skin , from the sensitive spot under his ear down to his collarbone, the purplness having a vivid and strong colour , making it impossible to cover up even with make foundation cream.All of a sudden , images of yesterday's night encounter with a certain Smythe flew to his mind.The kissing ,the grabbing , the touching, he remembered everything.He felt like sinking to the ground but he didn't need any more scratches or bruises.  
His head was a mess.He looked like a mess.Why , oh why , did he have to drink?One thing he didn't understand though.The lack of guilt.He didn't feel bad about whatever happened yesterday.Obviously, he didn't like the way he looked , but he didn't feel any regret to be honest.How was he going to show up in front of everybody like that?Sure he could weat a scarf and a high neck shirt ,even though he hated those,but the marks were going down from his ear, and he wasn;t about to wear a beanie in the middle of summer.What about his lip?Oh my god his soft , perfect lip was ruined.The only thing he hoped in that moment was that the damage he left Sebastian with was just as bad, or even worse than the one he made to Kurt.Both emotionally and phisically.

 

"You okay in there?" Gane asked his voice muffled by something , Kurt couldn't tell what, and sounding pretty breathless.  
"No." he asnwered sharply, not taking his eyes off the mirror , as if he was hoping it was all a lie,and the real Kurt would appear any second in the reflection.No such luck.  
He hopelessly tried for the next hour to cover as much as possible , failing miserably at it though,and giving up in the end ,saying screw it and people can stare how much they want.If post reactions to drinking included this kind of a confidence boost he would re-think his idea of never consuming alcohol again.

 

Too bad it didn't last for long.He started re-analyzing everything that happenned last night, and how could he not realize it yet?He made a total fool out of himself in front of Sebastian.What if he only kissed him to make fun of him ,or even worse to get rid of him faster.No,Kurt.He wouldn't have left this marks all over you if he was just fooling around..right?What if that actually was his purpose?To embarass Kurt in front of everybody?Sebastian wasn't as drunk as Kurt at the time, but the alcohol defintely had an impact on his sexual drive. 

No, impossible.Nobody would do such a piece of art on someone's neck just to get rid of him.Except Sebastian, who until now , under these certain circumstances, fucked a different twink every night.He kicked the disturbing thoughts out of his head and with a soft brush of fingers touched one purple mark,the biggest one,situated right under his ear.Sebastian's tongue was there.Tongue and teeth and lips and...he was getting turned on.No , he couldn't affort to waste time now,he had to go to breakfast.It was too late to hope nobody was there and wouldn't see him.On the contrary , probably everybody was there already.He turned on the shower , letting cold water wash the remaining blood off his lip as well as Sebastian's scent off him.

The three left the cabain together,Kurt wearing a black scarf that covered most of his neck, and a black v-neck t-shirt which, surprisingly , covered exactly the marks and also made it not look to obvious he was hiding something.Like hickeys.He looked at his two roommates,expecting an explanation for Louis's swollen and wet lips but found none in either of the two.  
The dinning cabain was full , students chatting everywhere and Kurt was glad nobody paid too much attention to him.For once he was happy he passed by without being noticed.Now finding a table really was hard.All hungry boys and girls after yesterday's fun night were filling their plates with food, most of the tables being occupied already.They were surprised to see someone wave at them to come closer.

"Come sit with us.We have exactly three seats available." Sebastian smirked his way to the three of them , but his glance not leaving Kurt's scarf for a second."Switch places with me Oliver."he  
continued , as he got up and sat on his roommate's chair, which was , Oh the coincidence, right near Kurt's.  
"Like hell I'm sitting with you."Gane said frowning at Sebastian.  
"Okay, you could starve to death for all I care." Sebastian answered , taking a bite of his sandwich .

Kurt and Louis gave Gane the puppy eyes and shit , how was he suppoused to deal with two at the same time.With a sigh , he sat down , making Louis smile widely while grabbing his hand.  
Daniel shot him a death glare from across the table.

Even though he thought he couldn't get any more embarassed than he already was , sitting next to Sebastian only made it worse.He would subtly brush their knees under the table,giving Kurt a sly smile , making sure nobody else would see him,while he admired his work on the boy's neck , having full view on the bruises.  
Oliver and Daniel excused themselves , well, Oliver did anyway, and left , not before eyeing Kurt with an icy glare.  
"So how does it feel to have fans , Sebastian?" Louis asked nonchalantly before finishing his tea.Kurt loved Louis.Even though his appearance screamed vulnerable and sensitive, his attitude was bitter when needed to be, and his comments were smart,said subtly at the right time and place.He could see him being a science genius.  
"Actually it feels pretty good, you should try once.I don't know if you'd find anyone to like you first though."Sebastian answered on the same tone, watchin their reaction across the table.

Kurt could see Gane groan but remembered Louis asked both of them , very specifically not to interfere with any insults he may receive , being able to handle them on his own.  
"I don't know about that...I might need some rich daddy in order to buy their adoration first.Which I do not have.But if you offer to sustain me financially ,I'm gladly accepting it."  
"Oh you have some daddy kink." Sebastian observed giving Gane a knowing look , which earned a scowel and a shoulder kick from Kurt.  
"Well I'm done here.We'll be by the lake if you need us Kurt."Louis said , getting up and followed closely by Gane.  
"Nice roommates you have." Sebastian remarked , looking over his shoulder at Kurt.  
"Kindness is returned with kindness Seb." There it was the nickname again.

The other boy smiled as he shot his hand up Kurt's neck softly and uncovering his bruises , pushing the scarf aside.  
"W-What are you doing you idiot?" Kurt asked nervously , feeling a tingle of pain shot through his body at the feeling of Sebastian pressing two fingers softly against one of his hickeys.  
"At least those 2 years I had to wear braces paid off." He said looking smugly at Kurt.  
"You're absolutely hilarious.I swear if i weren't sitting on this chair i'd have fallen on the floor long ago laughing."Kurt answered with a roll of his eyes.  
"Do you regret it?" Sebastian asked softly."What happened last night." he added , as if Kurt wouldn't be able to remember .

He pretended to think for a moment , only to make Sebastian boil up a little inside and to falter his smirk,even though he knew the answer.  
"No."he decided in the end.  
"No?"Sebastian repeated as if he was expectinga different answer.  
"I don't regret it Sebastian.I take responsability for the things I do ,even drunk." Kurt quickly thought he should ask Sebastian too , worrying he might get a positive answer."Do you?"  
Sebastian mimicked Kurt's earlier thinking position,exagerating more than necessary.  
"No."he answered finally.

Kurt sighed with relief.Good.He didn't completely embarass himself then.  
"Would you.." Sebastian started but seemed to rethink whatever he wanted to say."-Would you do it again?Or was it just a heat of the moment thing?" for a second Kurt could see the vulnerable Sebastian.The one that had fear of rejection in his eyes and insecurity.  
"Maybe."He answered smugly , enjoying the feeling of being in control for once.  
Whatever layer Sebastian took off to ask that question, he put it back on ,his eyes shinning with confidence again.Kurt was glad Sebastian was back to normal.He only said that to make him regain his normal attitude, the image of such a vulnerable Sebastian making him nervous as well.

Kurt fixed his scarf again , with a little help from Sebastian who adjusted it , the contact feeling so intimate it gave Kurt butterflies even though he barely touched him.


	13. Get rid of him.

Sebastian wanted to ask more.To know what Kurt thought of him.If he was over The Hobbit,if he truly forgave him for the slushie,if he felt the same sparks of electicity between them as he himself did.But this was not the time or the place to do that.He didn't want to push it.  
He didn't know when these feelings appeared.Hell,he didn't even know what these feelings were,but one thing he knew was that he wanted to keep Kurt close.He wanted to make Kurt like him,he wanted to change for him.

 

Sebastian always had a way of being in control even when he was going with the flow.But with Kurt?Nope.He never felt in control one second.Perhaps because before there was no Kurt and Sebastian.They both had different perceptions of life, had their own ways planned ahead of them and they were just passing by each other's lifes.Neither knew they would meet again.That got Sebastian thinking, did he want Kurt in his life now?Did he want a smartass fashionista to wake up next to every morning?To cook breakfast and exchange insults along with flirty remarks while eating pancakes?He never thought about these domestic stuff much before.Why was Kurt the reason he started now?They weren't even together yet!

"Seb?You still with me?"Kurt asked , a small smile colouring his face.  
"What were you saying?"Sebastian asked , waking up from his intense thinking sessions that were starting to get common since coming to this camp.  
"I said I'd better leave now.I don't want Louis and Gane to think there's something going on."  
Wasn't there something going on?Sebastian thought ,a little dissapointed.  
"Y-Yeah ,go." 

Kurt gave him one long glance , studying Sebastian's expression before getting up.He bent over Sebastian's shoulder and whispered slowly in his ear before fixing his scarf a little and leaving.  
"Get rid of Daniel."  
Sebastian opened his mouth slightly,but before he could say anything Kurt was gone.  
Did that mean Kurt was thinking of giving him a chance , but Daniel was staying in his way?Because if that was the case, he would definetely make sure the blond will stay the hell away from them.

 

Kurt joined Gane and Louis outside,at the wood craving class.Only 15 minutes passed before he decided he would rather have a long talk with Mrs.Pillsbury about sex and foreplay rather than spend any more second there.

The class ended only half and hour later , and Kurt took the wooden piece of "art" back to his cabain , keeping it as a souvenir.He spent the following hours with his two friends ,who every now and then would exchange affectionate glances ,or /accidentaly/ bump into each other.

Kurt knew something was going on between them , but didn't try to find out exacty what,thinking it would be better if he let the two tell them on their own accord.  
His mind would ocasionally replay the other night make out session with Sebastian,at the most innapropriate times.They watched The Notebook , ignoring Gane's grunts and comments on how girl-ish the movie was,both shushing him every time.By the end , Kurt was the only one still awake , Louis falling asleep and using Gane,who was also napping, as a pillow.  
Kurt got up softly,careful not to wake them up,and headed for lunch since it was already 2 Pm and he was starving.He was surprised when he found himself in the middle of the camp cafeteria , searching for Sebastian in hopes of finding a free place next to him, but decided not to give it too much thought and continue his routine.Look at the food , imagine how it was all cooked , by people with unwashed hands,in oil and completely unhealthy,choosing a salad instead and finding a free table.His salad was unusually completed by a chocolate cake , which  
looked too delicious for Kurt to resist.As he was standing in line to get a juice as well , he got startlled and almost dropped his food when a familiar voice distracted him from behind.

 

"Done with forever keeping a diet?" Sebastian asked ,holding a plate as well with on hand , while pointing to the cake with the other.  
"You scared me!"Kurt exclaimed as he lowered his voice when other pairs of eyes looked his way."And no I'm not.But it's cake.Nobody refuses cake."  
"Well,I would.I'm not really a fan of sweets."Kurt eyed him confusingly as if Sebastian was speaking in another language.  
"Surprising?"he asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes,actually.I always thought you had a sweet tooth.Bitter people have sweet tastes."  
"Ha-ha."Sebastian laughed humourlessly."Well how do you taste?The last time I tried ,you were pretty sweet so-"  
"Would you keep your voice down?"Kurt asked Sebastian , frowning at him while pouring juice into a glass.

Sebastian smirked his way down to Kurt and poured some orange juice as well.They chose a table away from the crowded ones and sat down.  
"Where are your worshippers anyway?Are they shinning your shoes?Making your bed?"  
"Actually,I told them I don't want to eat with them today." Sebastian answered , taking a bite from his overly-cooked beef and scrunching his nose in displeasure."These just keep getting worse."  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Didn't you tell me to get rid of them?"  
"Only Daniel." Kurt said sipping from his glass.  
"Well, I did."  
"I can see that."Kurt answered looking at Sebastian under his lashes.  
Sebastian returned the longing look , wondering if Kurt would make his move next , now that Daniel was no longer bothering them.


	14. Hurt.

Sebastian was not good at this kind of stuff.He didn't know how to make someone fall in love with him and he didn't know how to love that person in return.He never experienced what caring about someone meant.All these thing were so new to him.He wanted to explore Kurt.To get to understand every gesture the other boy did, every thought , every facial expression.He wanted to love him slowly , get close to him and understand him.He was tired of quickies in bathrooms or hurried blowjobs with random guys.He wanted to feel what love really was,and he wanted it to happen with Kurt.

"You're doing that again."  
"Doing what?" Sebastian asked ,waking up from his day dreaming.  
"The thing you do when something gets through your thick head and makes you think once in a while."  
"I'll have to let you know I'm actually an opressed genius whose hobbies include analyzing the beginning of life and Universe." Sebastian answered matter of factly while straightening his position up on his seat .

"Hmph you don't say." Kurt said eyeing him curiously."And tell me ,Mr.Einstein's one and only true son, where do we actually come from?"  
"You came out of a woman's genitals, Kurt."  
"Oh my god-Sorry for even asking.You never cease to make me remember the true idiot you are."  
"Hey you asked and I gave you an answer!" Sebastian said defendedly raising his arms.  
"I know.It's my fault.I'll never ask you anything again." Kurt said , shaking his head and faking a disspointed look.

Sebastian didn't answer that , and continued to eat , ocassionaly admiring Kurt while making sure he didn't catch him staring.  
The hickeys weren't any better, now standing out even more, maybe because he was staying so close to Kurt.As if they would turn brighter whenever Sebastian was around.  
"I heard they are making another camp fire tonight." Sebastian said, the hint of an invitation lingering in his tone as he tried to sound as nonchalantly as possible.  
"Oh god.Keep the beer away from me." Kurt grunted.  
"I am really surprised Kurt.I always took you for a fancy drinker.Never thought you'd put mouth on beer."  
"Well..As you could see , I'm kind of a light-weight.And beer is one of the lightest alcohol bevarages."

Sebastian's mind wandered to the other night and the thought that maybe what happened then might happen again tonight made his breath hitch for a second.Ever since he started developing these feelings for Kurt, a trace of fear always accompanied him.The fear that he's get with Kurt to the point he was with his other "lovers" for the night.And he already made the fact that he was serious about Kurt clear.He didn't want to ruin the little that they had.

"I think you should stick with me tonight.You were lucky yesteray I was there.What if there was another guy that could have taken advantage of you?"  
"Well..I guess I would've kissed him then." Kurt said wanting to see Sebastian's reaction.

The young Smythe's face immediately changed from confusion to vulnerability then ..jealousy?Kurt thought.He regretted saying that as soon as he realized they were not at the point where he could jokingly bring up kissing another guy and tried to say something to make it better but was cut off by Sebastian.  
"I didn-"  
"No.You did."The boy said , an icy glare fixing on Kurt and right then , he thought whatever walls he broke to talk to Sebastian without continuously insulting each other ,were built again, Sebastian closing up again.  
"I..I never meant to make it sound like that." Kurt said finally , not daring to look Sebastian in the eyes.  
"How did you mean to make it sound, more exactly?"  
"I meant-" but whatever Kurt had to say , was intrerrupted by Louis calling his name from the entrance.

He gave Sebastian an apologetic look with the promise he will explain , returned with a careless 'Whatever' from the boy and he knew he screwed up big time,and this -thing- that was going on between them was walking on thin ice waiting to break.  
Louis came to them with a bright smile on his face, for once not giving Sebastian a hard time for which he was thankful , given the circumstances.He explained Gane was helping the staff set up a basketball contest , swelling the balls and placing the benches.

He sat down and continued telling stories about different subjects ,Kurt not hearing a word he said and nodding whenever he looked at him.He was too preocuppied with watching Sebastian nod boredly as well and wondering why did he feel so bad about arguing with him.He never felt like this after fighting with him.If anything, he was happy when he left Sebastian mad , but now ,all he wanted to do was apologize and try to make things right.

"And I said he must have been drunk when he talked to her because honestly , one date is not enough to-"  
"I gotta go.Great conversation we had." Sebastian said as he got up and didn't even throw one look back at Kurt.  
"Okay, see you!" Louis answered, oblivious to the fact that nobody listened to a word he said."He's not that bad, Kurt." 

Kurt didn't answer , but sighed and looked away , hoping tonight he would get to reconcile things between him and Sebastian .  
One hour later they were sitting on one of the benches outside,Louis cheering loudly,watching Gane play basketball with two other guys , against a team made by eight fourteen years olds.

"Are you serious ? It's 2-8 won't you let us score at least one more?" one redhead boy from the other team asked desperatly.  
"Oh c'mon are we playing fair or do you want us to let you win , huh?" Shane , one of the guys from Gane's team asked playfully , mocking the younger ones.  
"Don't let them win Gane!"Louis shouted encouragingly earning a chuckle from Kurt.

The game ended with Gane's team winning , obviously,the other one all giving dirty looks to them and probably cursing in their mind.  
Louis hugged Gane tightly ,the three heading to their cabain to relax and take a nap in order to be able to stay until late ate the camp fire.  
Gane put on some music while Louis took out his book and put on his glasses , making himself comfortable in his bed.Kurt as well laid down , and tried to sleep ,but his mind was too busy thinking of possible scenarios for the night.

Before they knew it , they all fell asleep and only woke up a couple of hours later, when the sun was just about to set and it was really quiet outside , everybody gathered to make the fire and making themselves busy around.  
Louis was the first one to wake up, finding himself tangled in Gane's arms.He softly kissed his cheek whispering something in his year that woke him up,then moved over to Kurt's bed softly poking his shoulder and calling his name until he woke up.

Louis was such a nurturing person.He cared deeply for his friends ,who he got attached to very easily , having a similar background highschool story as Kurt,filled with bullies and ignorance.Perhaps that was the reason he was always so friendly,trying to get close to certain persons.He was definetely not an attention whore kind of person ,his smile or kindness never being faked.Kurt got attached to him immediately as well,sympathizing with Louis and being certain they would make great friends.He knew Louis never had bad intentions and he would always help out of pure friendship , without any expectations of returning any gesture.  
"What time is it?.." Kurt mumbled sleepy.  
Louis turned his head to take a look at the watch on the wall."6:20 pm "

Gane mindlessly took off his shirt ,opening his wardrobe and looking around for a shirt,sniffing them and checking whether they were clean or they were in desperate after a wash.Kurt and Louis looked at each other expressionless then asked :  
"Are you serious?"  
Gane looked at them confused."What?" he asked gesturing with one hand in confusion.

They both sighed and shook their heads.Kurt got up , streching his neck and walking over to the bathroom to make himself look presentable.The hickeys were still there , in pure glory,showing off with no less intesity than before.  
He got out before Louis started shouting at him for taking too long and put on his shoes ,then waiting patiently for his roommates to get ready.It was almst 7 PM when they left to the camp fire, the sky starting to get darker,and the air fresher.

 

Apparently,the supervisors either found out about their plans or where still napping , because there were none present. The people started showing up in groups ,or by themselves , the atmosphere getting on pretty fast ,music starting as soon as Ronny came and with him,beer and snacks.  
"Where is he even getting all these from?"Gane asked opening his soda can and taking a sip.  
"I think the redheaded girl is sneaking some for him.My guess is there's something going on between them."Louis said , drinking from his cola as well.  
"Talking about that.What is exactly happening between you two?"Kurt asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
They both started coughing,having trouble swallowing what little they drank ,their cheeks getting a soft shade of red.  
"I-I am going to see how Shane is handling that juice machine over there."Gane said as he left Louis to answer Kurt's question.  
"I'm sorry Kurt.I would have told you sooner.But until lately I didn't know what was going on either-and ,and Gane isn't the one to talk much so before I figured-"  
"Louis.It's okay.I'm not mad.If anything,I'm happy for you.Both."Kurt said ,grabbing Louis's arm reasurringly with a small smile.  
"Thank you.I was really confused as well in the beginning and didn't want to jump into assumptions because I didn't know how Gane felt.I just went with the flow and didn't think about the consequnces.Sometimes falling in love makes us do that."Louis said sheepishly , blushing a little as he smiled.

That got Kurt wondering as well.What did Sebastian think of him?Ex-enemy?Friend?Possible future-no no no,that could not be possible.Sebastian was mad at him now anyways.However Kurt wanted to end every linger of doubt between them.He wanted to be clear with Sebastian and put everything on the table.He needed to know whether they were friends now,or not,even though he asked to be friends first,so why did Kurt need to doubt that...

Kurt was woken up from his day dreaming intense thinking session by Louis elbowing him and looking with a frown at a bench where two familiar faces were laughing and standing really close to each other.Close as in Daniel was on Sebastian's lap.Kurt felt a stinge of pain run through his chest at the sight , feeling a desperate need to cry , or scream , just do something.He took one steady breaththen headed to thetwo boys , Louis following closely, so he could take his side , or protect his friend if things got out of hand.

 

When he stopped in front of them , the two stopped their chucklings and looked up at Kurt.  
"Do you need anything?'Daniel asked mockingly ,as if he was superior even though he was the one staying down and looking up to see Kurt's face.  
Kurt didn;t really make a plan of what he was going to see,driven by rage and heartache , he just wanted Daniel to get off Sebastian's lap so he could shake some sense into himand slap him until he realized what he was doing.Then it stroke Kurt.What if that kiss didn't mean anything?His expression jumped from anger to a pure look of someone about to cry or break down and seeing that , Sebastian motioned for Daniel to get off,looking concerned at Kurt.  
He took one shaky breath , becoming hard to swallow , his eyes starting to fill up with unshed tears .Louis ran one soothing hand up and down Kurt's back as he whispered:"Let's go..".He stared for one more moment at the two,Daniel still sitting on Sebastian then turned around and stormed off,Louis barely being able to catch up to him.


	15. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there.Hope you enjoy this chapter , I sure did , writting it ,and have a great weekend!

Kurt didn’t stop racing until he arrived back at their cabain.By now, the tears were flooding like rivers on his cheeks , his eyes red and tired and he looked like a mess.He threw himself on the bed,face stuffed in the pillow and his sobs muffled.Louis was by his side in an instant , caressing his back and laying next to him and hugging him tightly.After a while,he stopped , turned his head and took some deep breath.Louis was silent , leaving Kurt to calm down before saying anything and getting his wet hair out of his forehead and eyes.

“Wana cuddle?”he asked after a while , a small smile showing on his face as he looked at Kurt.  
Kurt turned around lazily and let Louis throw his arm over his waist and pull him closer.He hoped Gane wouldn’t mind stealing Louis for some time because honestly, Louis was the best cuddler and shoulder to cry on he ever met.His mere presence made Kurt calmer and peaceful ,making the little monsters in his head stop screaming and go to sleep.

 

They stayed like that , snuggled close for a while until there was a knock at the door.Gane never knocked because obvious reasons , so who could it possibly be?Now was the worst time for visitors.  
Neither said anything ,hoping whoever was at the door would just go away if he didn’t receive an answer , but that was not case this time.The stranger knocked two more time before opening the door.

Louis got up to see who it was , his expression changing from innocent angel to scary mama bear In less than 2 seconds.”What the hell do you want?”

“I want to talk to him.” Sebastian said eyeing the surroundings he caught the two in very confusingly.  
Kurt opened his eyes very quickly , hearing Sebastian’s voice coming from the door.He got up ,arranging himself in a sitting position as he looked Louis’s direction.

“Fuck off.” Louis said as he tried to close the door but was stopped by Sebastian’s foot , keeping it open.Now that, was unexpected.Kurt never heard Louis curse before and it meant a lot that he did just for him.  
“No.Now get out of my way before I’ll give your little boyfriend a reason to hate me.”Sebastian said on a demanding , even scary ? , tone .Obviously, Louis was not the one to back off before a heated argument which he was more than happy to have with Sebastian. Just as he was about to respond,Kurt got up , not wanting to drag Louis in this mess between him and Smythe, and said with a blank face:  
“What is it ,Sebastian?”   
“I need to have a word with you.”the other boy answered , giving Kurt his full attention now and completely ignoring Louis.He didn’t miss the way his eyes were no longer blue and beautiful , but a pale shade of grey , red at the corners , his hair messy and face tired-looking.Sebastian could’t help but feel a tingle of pain run through his chest , regret perhaps , seeing the beautiful boy because of whom he was finally learning what love-love?-was, looking like this.

 

Sebastian looked at Louis expectantly , waiting for him to get the hint and leave , but the boy was showing no intention in doing anything like that,even more , he was giving him the same look back , probably waiting for Sebastian to leave first.  
Kurt sighed and dragged Sebastian out by his arm , promisng Louis who was still protesting silently , to be careful and come back as soon as possible.Once they were outside , close to the lake , he stopped walking and turned to look at Sebastian.

 

Now , every word Sebastian planned to say was long forgotten , the piercing eyes before him stealing any drop of courage he might have gained when Kurt accepted to talk to him privately.  
“Uh-..I-..” he started , but no coherent sentences would form , as he was scratching the back of his head with one hand , not daring to look Kurt in the eyes anymore.

”If you don’t have anything to say , I’ll start.”Kurt said , voice steady and prepared for a long speech.Sebastian looked up at him , approving silently and Kurt started , clearing his voice and taking a deep breath.  
“Look-If..You don’t have anything to apologize for.If that’s what troubles you.”What?Of course I do! Sebastian thought , but didn’t even think about intrerupting Kurt.”What happened..I don’t think there is anything wrong with what happened.And I had no right to just act like that in front of you when there is literally nothing you should ask my permission for.You and Daniel ..What you do is all your business and I’m sorry for bumping I with no right.” No no no no Sebastian didn’t like where this was going.”I have no idea what has gotten into us these last couple of days , because honestly, we are not friends, we are not realted and we have no bond between us.You can date and flirt and fuck”Kurt took a little shaky breath as he composed himself”-whoever you want , whenever you want.I have nothing to do with you and you have nothing to do with me.”

 

“Kurt-stop.” Sebastian said fixing the shorter boy with a glare.”Deny it how much you want but-we do have a connection.What I did with Daniel-It was wrong.Very wrong and I know I messed up the little we built of our relationship of something-ship.”  
“There is no ‘our’ ,Sebastian.It’s Kurt and Sebastian , two individuals who have nothing to do with each other.Like it was until now.Nothing will ever change.” Kurt said , cutting whatever Sebastian wanted to say next.  
“No.That is a fucking lie and you don’t believe it either.You could feel it too.The tension between us lately has been agonazing and I know-I know it’s not just me who can feel it.I don’t know what happened Kurt.But what I know is that I realized what I did was wrong.Very wrong.It felt horrible even though , like you said , there is ‘nothing’ between us.It felt like cheating even if we do not have any common ground in the first place , let alone a relationship.”

“Sebastian you will never change.You promised me you did.In the canoe , remember?And for a moment I believed it.The next thing I know , some guy is sitting on you lap no later than one or two days after I accepted to give you-to give us, a chance.”  
“I was mad , okay?Imagine the guy you have feelings for just tells you he would kiss another guy if you weren’t there at the right time.How would you feel?”Sebastian asked Kurt defending his ego.  
“For sure I wouldn’t just pick some random dude and get revenge.”  
“It’s not just some dude,okay?”

Silence.Awkward , very tensioned silence.That was all there was between them for the next moments , as Sebastian realized what he just said.He definetely didn’t mean Daniel was special,but saying he would just ‘pick some random dude’ made him look like an average bitch just after revenge or sex.And that was not okay, but Sebastian regreted deeply he said that , looking at an almost broken Kurt beside him , with glassy eyes full of unshed tears and mouth trembling.He made a promise to himself he wpuld never make Kurt cry like that midget of a walking gell-bottle ex boyfriend he had.And fuck,he couldn’t keep it.He curse, loudly, and took a few steps around , trying to regain his composure.Kurt started heading back to the cabains , but Sebastian grabbed his arms and turned him around.He was faced with a crying Kurt who struggled to loosen Sebastian’s grip on his arm.  
“Kurt why can’t we talk about this like normal people?”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” Kurt asked , between sobs and floundering to get free.  
“Because I love you.” Sebastian muttered, letting go of Kurt’s arm.  
“Y-You..what?” Kurt asked , sniffing and looking straight at Sebastian.  
“I do.”The other boy reassured, looking right back at Kurt.  
“Stop saying that so carelessly!Especially after what you’ve just done!” Kurt almost screamed , pointing an accusing finger at Sebastian.

“You think I’d just say it if I didn’t mean it?” Sebastian equally shouting at Kurt.  
The shorter boy closed his mouth, trying to even his heavy breathing.  
“I’ve never felt like this before.It broke me to see you cry , knowing I was the one to make you.I care about you Kurt.I don’t know how it happened.I truly don’t.I was jealous, I tried denying everything I felt, because honestly, who would have thought out of all people it would be you who would make me feel like this?” Sebastian continued, voice small ,like a little child reasoning why he behaved badly.

Kurt was silent again.He didn’t know how to respond to any of this.He felt the same way but it was so scary , he was nervous and..weird.All of a sudden , he was no longer mad at Sebastian.  
Neither said anything , they just looked at each other, studying their expressions and reactions.  
“I-I’m not expecting anything back.I don’t want to sound pushy , I just wanted you to know how I felt because I don’t know how all this goes and-..” 

“I feel the same.” Kurt said bluntly , leaving Sebastian speecheless.  
Okay so what next?The awkwardness was pushing hard on them and made this very uncomfortable.  
“Look.Right now, I don’t know what to say Seb.Let’s just … talk about this tomorrow,okay?I feel like having fun now.Enough sadness and confusion forone night.”  
“Of-Of course.” 

Kurt offered a hand to Sebastian , a small smile taking a place on his face for the first time in hours.”Join me to the camp fire?”   
Sebastian took his hand without second thought , returning the smile and both heading to the camp fire.


	16. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys , I'm not dead yet.

The sky had a faded dark blue colour,the stars barely making themselves visible as Kurt and Sebastian were walking back to the camp fire.All tears dry , they kept a peaceful rythm ,inhaling the fresh cold evening air and listening to the crickets singing.Sebastian's sweaty palm was holding Kurt's for dear life.The young Hummel's soft hand felt so secure in his , so calming , so right.He wasn't particularly a fan of all the "sweety girly shit" as he was calling the hand-holding thing couples did but he wouldn't mind never letting go of Kurt's hand as it filled the empty space in his no one else could.He softly caressed the other's hand now and then , making out the little details in his ex-enemy's palm , how his fingers were shorter than his , skin softer and hand smaller , fitting perfectly in his.Eventually , as they reached the camp fire he had to let go of it and instead , throw his arm around the other's back , reassuringly running his hand up and down as he gave him a grin.Even though it was quite dark as the evening was fully taking its place , he could see the faint blush in Kurt's cheeks and his soft smile.

"Let's find somewhere to sit , shall we?"Sebastian asked , already looking around for an empty bench.  
"Um..actually,I was thinking maybe we could hang out in my cabain as Louis and Gane are somewhere around here"Kurt said as he gestured around the sea of people around the fire drinking and chatting" and it's rather cold outside."he added sheepishly and waited for the young Smythe to accept his offer.  
"Oh-Uh yeah sure , let's go."Sebastian said , a little taken aback by the other's proposal.

 

They started making their way around groups of teens and eventually reached the cabains.Sebastian , ever the gentleman he was , let Kurt enter amd turn on the light first , following shortly and closing the door after himself.  
"Would you like something to drink?We have water and water with ice."Kurt asked , taking off his jacket and motioning for Sebastian to sit on whatever bed he wanted.  
"Tough choice,but I think I'll go with the water."  
"You have delightful tastes."Kurt said jokingly as he took out two cups and poured some water for him and his companion.  
Giving Sebastian the cup ,he took a sip from his as well and all of a sudden the situation was becoming more and more awkward as he found himself in the same room , alone , with the person who just said he loved him.And that person wasn't just some stranger from the streets,no that would have been too simple,it was Sebastian Smythe, ex enemy , friend? and possibly more.

Sebastian motioned him to take a sit , not feeling awkward at all , as he put his cup on the nightstand.As Kurt sat next to him , the young Smythe couldn't take his eyes off his wet lips,nor his beautiful blue eyes and seeing as Kurt was looking right back at him , he slowly leaned in , slow enough so Kurt could back off at any given moment if he wanted , and kissed the blue eyed boy's cheek for a couple of seconds after he backed away.  
"What was that?"Kurt asked as he bursted out into laughter.  
"Shut up." Sebastian said as his hand held the back of Kurt's neck , bringing him closer and kissing him.

 

Before either of them knew it , Sebastian was on top of Kurt ,hands grabbing everywhere , lips locked on his neck and Kurt's muffled moans where the only noises that could be heard if someone was to pass by the cabain.He licked each and every hickey he left , softly blowing air on them after licking again , teasing and kissing every inch of available skin.That was one of the times Kurt wasn't mad about Sebastian having more experience than him regarding everything sexual related. Satisfied with the amount of hickeys he left on the other's neck , he moved up , bitting Kurt's lower lip ,then kissing him with all the frustration and tension there has been between them for the past couple of days .Kurt didn't hesitate to kiss him back , locking his arms around the other's neck , holding him as closely as possible as he run his hands down Sebastian's back and slapping his butt ,giggling at the surprised yelp he got from Sebastian.In return , the other boy caught his hand and held it on top of his hand , pressed tightly on the pillow as he continued to make out with Kurt.

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours, Kurt didn't know and didn't care as he enjoyed every second of his very heated kissing session with Sebastian, only stopping to get some air now and again.Worried by the hard rock bulge in his pants , Sebastian eventually stopped, ignoring Kurt's innocent protests and took a few seconds to calm down , deciding in the end that it was for the best , not his crotch's best though, to stop for tonight ,not wanting to rush anything with Kurt.  
"Wh-What's wrong?"Kurt asked , worry obvious in his voice as he panted, his lips wet from all the kissing and Sebastian swore he almost came in his pants.  
"Nothing - nothing's wrong with you babe , you're perfect."Sebastian reassured Kurt as he tried to regain his composure as well."It's just..this guy's giving me problems."he added , pointing at his crotch.  
"Oh.OH."Kurt said , a small grin taking place on his face ."Who knew Sebastian Smythe-THE Sebastian Smythe- HE , who-"the young Hummel started mocking the other boy but was cut short by Sebastian's glare.  
"Don't even start."He dared as he ran his hands up and down Kurt's body , knowing how ticklish the other boy was , earning the most delightful giggle."Sebastian ,NO." Kurt threatened ."Babe, you're in no position to command me here " Sebastian continued as he quickly moved his hands under the shirt of the other boy and started tickling him.  
After a heated tickle fight , Sebastian showed to be the winner of , Kurt thought he deserved to get revenge.

His phone buzzed , noticing him he had a message from Louis who was asking if it was safe to come home in 15 minutes.With the most evil grin on his face , Kurt made up the perfect revenge plan as he texted Louis he could come even sooner but asking him to knock first.  
He pushed Sebastian on his back on the bed and started kissing him again , one hand cupping his neck, the other fumbling with the other boy's belt as he softly started grinding down on him.  
"Kurt-what are you doing-"Sebastian asked between kisses.  
"I'm merely trying to have a good time , why?"Kurt answered innocently.  
"No- you know exactly what you're doing and you need to stop otherwise I don't know how this is going to end." Sebastian warned but the other boy was having none of it , continuing to tease the hell out of the young Smythe without giving him the slightest chance to take control of the situation.  
"Shhhh-"Kurt shut him up as he softly moved his hand under Sebastian's jeans and started to rub him through his underwear.By now , the other boy was a panting mess , no longer caring where this was going to go , realizing he was at Kurt's mercy and giving in to the feeling.

Just as he was going to tell Kurt how close he was , two loud knocks were heard from the door , along with the voices of Louis and Gane asking if they could come in.  
Kurt got up and zipped up Sebastian' jeans with the same grin and Sebastian swore to himself he was going to get back at him as soon as he could.Quickly trying to gain composure and even his breathing , he went to the bathroom while Kurt opened the door to his roommates to wash his face , hoping that would help.When he got out , both Gane and Louis were giving him confused looks , looking from him to Kurt and back to him.

"I'll explain later." Kurt promised Louis."It's already 11?I think it's bed time bye Seb."Kurt said , showing Sebastian the door.The other teen giggled as he said his goodbyes to Louis and Gane and left to his cabain.


	17. Have you abandoned me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize to everyone that was reading this story for making you wait so long. I never meant to stop writing but sometimes life gets in the way. If anyone is still reading , thank you from the bottom of my heart . I will finish this story regardless and at the moment I'm working on a sequel . Please make sure to tell me what you think of this chapter if you can and thank you again for reading it .

Gane always liked jogging early in the morning; sometimes even before the sun would rise.The silence would clear his mind and relax him in a way nothing else could.Perhaps that’s one of the reasons he would always associate Louis with it .The blond boy could be so loud sometimes ,which is confusing itself,since he always manages to find himself and relax whenever he is next to Louis. Gane was no stranger to constant shouting,given his family was not known for being peaceful. Whenever he heard shouts and raised voices , he would stiffen up and become defensive whether they were directed at him or at someone else , and that’s because he knows what usually follows .Screaming always led to violence in his family.Maybe what was different about Louis was that he never raised his voice while he was angry;if anything he would get so quiet when he’s upset that Gane wouldn’t know how to handle it.

 

Shaking the memories about his relatives off ,he began his 6th lap around the camp .This time he decided to change the route a little , and instead of taking the short cut , he took the path that would take him to the cabains,surround them , then go back to his own to take a shower before breakfast.  
As he was getting closer to them , he could hear a car engine in the background.Curious about it , as there were no roads anywhere close to their camp and the bus that would take them back to the city would only come back to pick them up in a week , he followed the noise to Sebastian’s cabain , where a black Range Rover was parked with the front passenger door opened and a formally dressed middle aged man in the driver’s seat.

In front of the cabain’s stairs,an angry Sebastian was holding his phone close to his ear ,his luggage packed next to him .

“Sebastian?”Gane tentatively asked while taking small steps towards the young Smythe.

As his eyes landed on Gane , Sebastian hanged up his phone , shoving it into his jeans’ pocket and started walking towards Gane.

“It’s not what it looks like.”He said defensively.

“I’m not sure what it looks like..”Gane said while frowning and taking a few steps towards the luggage.”You leaving?” 

With a deep sigh , the taller boy walked towards the stairs and sat on the lowest one.”It’s an emergency.”

“What kind of emergency?It sure seems like you’re just running away from something.” Gane said , turning back to look at Sebastian.”Or someone.” 

“I’m not running away from anyone. Especially not Kurt.My brother got into an accident and I can’t just stay here while he’s in a fucking coma.”Sebastian replied raising his voice at the end of his sentence.

Taken aback by the news , Gane opened his mouth but decided not to say anything .

“Tell Kurt I’ll call him later.”He continued , getting up and grabbing his luggage .

“I’m sorry for your brother. “ Gane said softly while watching Sebastian throw his backpack and luggage in the backseat of the car.  
“Me too.”The green eyed boy answered.He threw a look at his evidently impatient driver that motioned him to get in the car faster,then turned back at Gane and said “I have to go now . It wasn’t that much of a displeasure meeting you as I made it seem.”The small grin that would follow the young Smythe’s mean comments was nowhere to be seen this time , and with a nod Gane said goodbye to him and decided to walk back to his cabain.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Good morning !” Louis joyfully greeted a very sleepy Kurt entering the bathroom.Leaving the door ajar behind himself , he yawned and walked in. Pouring a little liquid soap ,the blond boy started washing his face .

“Morning “ Kurt replied with a little smile ,taking his shirt off and stretching.

“Oh my , what’s that on your neck?”Louis asked , washing the soap off his face and looking at Kurt’s reflection in the mirror.

“Oh..”Kurt answered, softly touching the bruise on his neck ”This is just..-you know” he ended his sentence, chuckling to himself.

Louis smiled knowingly and went back to his morning routine.”Hey are those my creams you’re using?”Kurt interrupted him , pointing at the lotion bottle Louis was holding in his hand.Before the younger teen could answer, the front door opened and let a sweaty Gane inside .

“Morning Gane! Close the door faster ,it’s getting cold !”Louis shouted from the bathroom.

“Sup.” The brown haired teen greeted Kurt and Louis as he entered the bathroom as well.

“What’s up with you , I was getting worried” Louis answered walking away from the mirror and kissing Gane’s cheek.

“Just went out for a little jog..”Gane replied , pulling his shirt over his head and taking Louis’s place in front of the sink.”Hey, Kurt, listen ..uh, I was passing by Seb’s cabin while running..”  
“Okay? “ Kurt said , giving Gane a glance then going back to folding his shirt.  
“And ..”Gane continued , thinking of a way to say it which wouldn’t panic the other teen .”His brother got into an accident so he had to leave early this morning.”  
“What?”The blue eyed boy asked , giving Gane his full attention now .  
“He said he’d call you later ?” The brown haired boy said , as if he was trying to comfort Kurt.  
“But he doesn’t have my number.”Kurt said , still a little taken aback by the news.

Putting the bottle down ,Louis pulled Kurt into a hug and patting him on the back softly.”Hey, don’t worry. There are so many ways he could get in touch with you, right? Facebook, Twitter , maybe he could even ask one of your friends for your number?"

“I suppose..”Kurt replied , looking down.

Gane and Louis exchanged a worried look , but tried to stay happy as they wouldn’t want to let Kurt see they didn’t have a good feeling about this whole thing.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt excitedly awaited Sebastian’s call that day ; and the day after , and the day after that .  
He couldn’t concentrate on anything else. He never thought he’d miss Sebastian that much. Everyday at breakfast he would expect the young Smythe to enter the room with that smug face and give him a backhanded compliment or push his way into sitting at the same table with him.  
He didn’t blame the other boy for not contacting him ; he understood the situation. Yet , he still couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at the thought that Seb was probably not even thinking of him.  
"Of course he isn’t thinking of me, his brother is in a coma , stop being selfish !He will text me when he can." Kurt would say to himself , but the little thought that maybe it had all been just a fling and he would never hear from the other teen ever again was still harassing his attempt to be calm every now and then.  
Louis and Gane were trying their best to keep him occupied and to take his mind off it and stop checking his phone for any notification all the time , but there was only so much they could do to cheer him up in the middle of the woods.

On their last day , they exchanged numbers , hugged and promised to keep in touch.Kurt felt a little sad seeing his friends having to say goodbye to each other , but it still wasn’t enough to overcome the disappointment he was feeling because of his ex.Was it his ex , now? Were they ever even together? He tried his best to think of anything but that.In the bus he managed to get a seat next to the window and checked his mobile one more time before shutting it off for the ride home. Gane and Louis were sitting behind him, making as much noise as possible , while trying to include Kurt in their heated discussion about football as well.

When the bus dropped everyone off in the parking spot where he had his car parked, it was almost evening. He lazily got his luggage out and searched for his car keys.  
“Hey , do you need a ride, guys?” He asked his two old roommates .

“Nah ,I’m good ,my friend’s gonna come pick me up anytime now.” Gane said , arm over Louis’s shoulder.

“My parents are going to be here any minute now too.” Louis said , kissing Gane’s neck and holding him close.

 

“Well…at least you have my number , right.” Kurt said with a little sad laugh at the end.

Louis frowned and pulled away from his boyfriend to hug Kurt one last time.”Hey. Listen , from the first moment I met you I knew I’d get along with you . You’ve been an amazing ,caring friend to me from the beginning and you only got better on the way. You don’t need anyone to be happy.You know who you are and you should continue being yourself with or without Sebastian.You’ve been through so much alone already and yet you always managed to get over everything . Fuck anyone who pushes you away , it’s their loss.” The blond teen said , letting Kurt go from the hug.

“Louis…” Kurt started , feeling overcame with emotion.”I’ll miss you” He said , a little sad smile on his face .  
“Me too.” Louis said , mirroring his facial expression.  
"Did you just swear ?"Gane asked his boyfriend , completely stunned by the word that came out of his mouth.

Their goodbyes were interrupted by a loud honk coming from a Red Porsche Cayenne that just parked a few feet away from them.

“That’s me.”Louis said , hugging Kurt goodbye, then going back to Gane and kissing him.  
“You’re rich?”Gane asked in-between kisses.

“Uh , kinda.” Louis said , pulling away from the boy and picking up his luggage.

“I’ll text you when I get home!” The blond boy shouted to his friend , getting inside the car.

“Do you want me to wait with you for your friend to get here?”Kurt asked after waving goodbye to Louis and watching the beautiful car get farther away down the road.

“Don’t worry about me , the guy’s a lunatic I wouldn’t be surprised if he got lost. I could always call someone else anyways, you go ahead.” Gane reassured his friend .”

“Well .. give me a call if you change your mind , I’ll just turn around and pick you up .” Kurt said and gave Gane a hug then picked up his own luggage and unlocked his own car.

“See you.” Gane shouted , waving him goodbye.

Kurt started the engine and with a small smile , waved back at him as he left the parking lot and got on the main road.  
Trying to relax , he set the GPS with his home address and turned on the radio.  
I want you by my side  
So that I’ll never feel alone again  
They’ve always been so kind  
But now they got you away from me  
I hope they didn’t get your mind  
Your heart is too strong , anyway  
We need to fetch back the time  
They have stolen from us  
Kurt stopped the car on the side of the road , laid his head on the wheel and let the tears flood his eyes.

 

By the time it got dark outside he was two streets away from his house , excited to see his father and tell him about everything that happened .  
As soon as he heard the car’s engine , Burt got out of the house and waited for his son to get out of the car so he could pull him into a hug.  
“Dad, I missed you” Kurt said , letting his father leave him out of breath with his bear hugs.

“How was it ? Are you hungry ? Carol and I were just eating dinner , we can wait for you to get changed first ?”His father offered , arm over his son’s shoulder encouraging him to get inside.

“Yeah of course , let me just get my luggage.” Kurt replied, taking his bags out of the car and following his dad.”It was amazing , I managed to get to know and make friends with my roommates , and oh dad , the forest air was so refreshing , we even had a lake next to the cabins, overall it was a great experience. I’m happy I signed up for it.” 

He continued to tell dad about the camp , greeting and kissing Carol on both cheeks when he got inside. The dinner was delicious and Kurt made sure to let Carol know what a great job she did with the chicken, knowing how much she liked compliments on her cooking.

He went up the stairs to his room and laid on the bed , turning on his phone. Still no calls , no texts and no friends request on any social media .He even went as far as to check his email , but Sebastian still hasn’t contacted him.

With a deep sigh , he put his phone on the nightstand next to his desk and looked at the ceiling , when two soft knocks on the door caught his attention.  
“Hey , can I come in ?” Burt asked , peeking in softly.

“Sure dad “ His son answered , making space for him on the bed .

“So..how are you? Do you miss him?” 

“Yeah..I never thought I would but I do.” Kurt said , a sad expression taking over his face.

“Hey now , time will heal everything , okay ? Mercedes came by a few days ago to drop off the jacket you forgot at her place and she told me he is already with someone new.”

“With someone new? Who?” Kurt said , getting up , trying to contain the tears that were sure to come soon.

“I don’t really remember, it sounded like Ali or Eli . But it’s not important , what matters is that he obviously isn’t thinking of you and it’s time you stopped thinking of him as well. Throw away those pictures you have with him already , he’s not worth it.”

“Pictures? Wait dad – who are you talking about?”Kurt asked ,a confused look taking over his face.

“Blaine obviously . Don’t make me say his name.” 

Kurt sighed relieved .For a second he was wondering if his dad knew about him and Sebastian but there was no way he did since he didn’t tell him and Mercedes would never snitch on him. Blaine. He hasn’t thought of him ever since he became close to Seb. What a relief. Kurt was grateful his name wasn’t able to make him sad or ruin his mood anymore.  
“Ah dad , don’t worry , he means nothing to me .” Kurt said , smiling at his dad .

“He better not. You’ve wasted enough time on him already.”

“Yeah I have. Not anymore though.”

“Are you going to apply for accommodation or do you want to find a place to rent?”  
“Accommodation ? What are you talking about?” 

“NYADA? Kurt, you have maybe a little over two weeks to apply if you wanna live in the dorms , otherwise you will have to find a place to rent.”His father added .  
“Oh my God , I completely forgot.” Kurt said , covering his face with his hands.

“Well you better decide until the end of the week.Go to sleep now , I’ll go help Carol with the dishes.”

“Night , dad.”

He tried to go to sleep , but his phone continuously buzzing made him get out of bed quickly ; hoping it was Seb , he checked it and instead of the young Smythe , he found two unknown numbers added him to a Whatsapp group chat.

L: Guyssss are you all home safe? Xx 22:05  
G:Yeah im playing Cod hbu b x 22:06  
Judging by their messages they must have been Louis and Gane. That brought a smile on his face as he was already missing the two.  
K:I am home as well . its so weird to sleep in a room by myself again. 22:08  
L:IKR!And im home as well Gane just in bed xxx 22:28  
G:Lucky you Kurt , I still gotta share my room with my bro. 22:29  
L:Why can someone else sleep next to u but I cant 22:29  
G:Cuz ur not here? 22:42  
K:Guys I gotta go sleep , ill ttyl 22:50  
G:me too ,night 22:54  
L:Already?But its barely 8! 22:56  
K:Its almost 11 Louis 22:57  
He chuckled to himself as he left his phone on the nightstand and laid on his back again , trying to fall asleep this time for good.


	18. Is it over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short as I have a few issues with my laptop at the moment ; it keeps freezing and restarting and I've lost entire unsaved chapters more than a few times so I'd rather not risk it. Hope you enjoy , thank you for reading and as always , please leave a comment if you can to let me know if you liked the chapter .

_Tick_

 

_Tock_

 

_Tick_

 

_Tock_

 

The only sound that was penetrating the heavy silence of the hospital room was the old clock hanging on the grey wall opposing the bed. Sebastian hated hospitals. He hated the waiting room  , he hated the smell , he hated the doctors , he hated everything about them. They never brought good news. Had his presence not been absolutely necessary , he would have never step foot into one.

He glanced at the dark haired, young man laying peacefully on the bed in front on him; he never had a close relationship with his brother. Sure, they were always there for each other , and every now and again he would help Sebastian get out of trouble but they didn't have any deeper connection. In many ways , most people would say he was taking after him. Before their dad sent him off to university in New York , his lifestyle didn't really resemble one of a monk's given his famous weekly parties , the different girl leaving his bedroom every other day and all the alcohol bottles he used to keep in his mini fridge. He was also one of the first people Sebastian came out to , who also accepted and didn't judge him.

The fact that he was so powerless , that he could do nothing but wait for his brother to wake up, was very frustrating to Sebastian. He always knew the only thing money couldn't buy was health and for someone who always got his way using money , even just the thought was scaring him a little. But to be facing that situation right then and there , it was frightening. Not only because his brother's life was in the game , but also because that could have been him , or anyone he cares about. It was comforting , however , that he didn't have that many people that he would worry about except for his mom and dad. " _In fact_ ", he started wondering , " _who else_ _would I be scared to lose?"_

The answer came faster than he expected , when a quick buzz made him glance over at his mobile .

_**Louis Hoffrey would like to add you as a friend** _ _on facebook._

_Shit.Kurt._

The thought of contacting Kurt crossed his mind a few times in the past few days , but he never had the guts to do it. Not after the way he left him without even saying goodbye at the camp . Another thing that stressed him almost as much as he hated hospitals was the thought of Kurt breaking up with him. And the use of the word "stressed" was very appropriate considering Sebastian thought anything involving feelings was a big headache he was not accustomed to. He didn't want to lose Kurt, but he was quite scared he already lost him already. He was aware of the fact that , however the situation might turn out , he had to speak to Kurt . He would just prepare for the worst and see it how it goes.

_Yeah , I'm just going to ask his blond friend on facebook for his number and take it from there._

Accepting the teen's friend request , he sent him a quick message and awaited his response.

After a few minutes , he added Kurt's number to his contacts and started typing him a message.

**_Hi , missed me?_ **

_No , no I can't type that , he is probably mad at me_

**_Hi , **it's Seb , sorry I took so long**_ **

_Yeah , that's better_

Just as he was about to press enter , a soft groan coming from his brother distracted him . Throwing his phone on the table , he stormed out of the room , calling for his parents and the nurse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So , what do you think ?" Kurt asked his dad , while holding the laptop on his lap , several pictures of a studio taken from different angles on the screen." It looks pretty good , doesn't it? And for this price it's a bargain."

"It's not bad , but it's in obvious need of some renovating , and adding the cost of that , you might end up spending more money than renting a more expensive one." His father commented .

"Maybe . But this might be better long term , especially since I will have to find a job as well and the rent prices are only going to grow in the future. And look , it's even close to the subway station."

"Yeah , the subway station , 15 stations away from the one closest to NYADA."

Kurt took a deep sigh , then put his laptop aside and looked at his dad. "Do you think it will be okay? I'm nervous about this whole thing."

"Hey , it's going to be just fine . And even if it isn't, you will always have a home here . We could work together and you'd have your own room.."

"Thanks , dad. That was encouraging . I have to make it work , knowing that's my last resort , now." Kurt responded , chuckling softly .

"Well I'm glad it worked then . Don't exclude the dorm option yet , you've got a few more days to decide." His father said , getting up from the couch .

"I won't. "

University was starting in 3 weeks , yet Kurt could barely take the time to be excited. He never talked to Sebastian about NYADA. Sure , he told him he has been accepted but they never discussed what they were going to do when it would start. He didn't even know what University Sebastian was going to , if they would be in the same state , hell , even the same country or continent , given he knew how fond the other boy was of Europe , having spent a big part of his childhood in France. He didn't even know why he was worrying about this now, considering the circumstances. Sebastian hasn't called him like he said he would , and Kurt was almost preparing to accept the fact that he may never will.

Perhaps he was right to think it had all been just a summer fling to the other young man. _Just another guy , passing by his life that he probably doesn't even think about anymore by now._ The thought of that was anything but pleasing to Kurt. He never got attached to someone like that so fast and so unexpected. What was it that he liked about Sebastian? Why was he drawn to him so much that in such a short period of time he started loving him ? _Loving? Do I love him?_ Kurt would often find himself lost in his day dreaming about that evening , when Sebastian said he loved him. Just as often he would beat himself up for not saying it back when he had the chance. Maybe things would have been different then. Perhaps what saddened Kurt the most , was the fact that even if he would never hear from Seb again , they never got the opportunity to _be together_ in the real sense of the words. They never got to go on a date , or go out to eat dinner , nothing. He didn't know how the boy would react with him in public , outside of the camp , or how it would feel like to hold his hand in the park. There were so many things he didn't know about Sebastian , and he may never get the chance to . The thought brought tears of regret to his eyes , tears he managed to quickly get rid of using a handkerchief before his dad would come back inside the room and see him sulking on the couch.

 

 

The next day , Kurt decided if Sebastian wouldn't call him , he would. Just because the young man didn't want to act mature and decided he would avoid him , doesn't mean Kurt isn't supposed to demand answers. Perhaps the conversation would hurt him more than anything , but he needed some closure on the whole situation . He didn't know if he could handle another disappointment so soon , but it would be ten times better just hearing the words out of Seb's mouth so he could try to start moving on as well rather than continuing this almost zombie-like state he was in .

He looked through his old phone , hoping to find Sebastian's number in it , from the night at the club when he was still together with Blaine. He didn't know whether to feel nervous or glad he when he found it , under the name "Meerkat(dnt answer)" . He would have felt better even just knowing he tried to look for him and that was it , maybe he could even get over the fact that he didn't succeed , but now that he found his number , he wouldn't feel at peace without trying to reach him.

He stared at the number for a few minutes , hoping he was and at the same time, hoping he wasn't using that number anymore. Taking a few deep breaths and trying to regain his calm so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself if Sebastian would answer , he pressed call and brought the phone close to his ear .

_**Beep** _

_**Beep** _

_**Beep** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well this was the first /official/ story I ever wrote that has a background and I hope I didn't mess up so bad.Sorry if you find any spelling mistakes, i'm still searching for a beta and well yes that's kind of all.  
> I don't know if it is good or bad so i didn't make this chapter too long.Enjoy!


End file.
